


Unexpected

by TKSkulls



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chapters will become explicit, F/M, I will label those that are, I'll also change the rating, It won't affect the story, Other, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a wannabe stripper, She got moves though, Skip it if you don't like smut, Smut begins in chapter 7, Swearing, Will add more characters as I go - Freeform, first fanfic, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKSkulls/pseuds/TKSkulls
Summary: You were a stripper. Well, at least you wanted to be. Clubs wouldn't hire you because you "didn't fit the bill" as what a stripper looked like. With your rent due and on the brink of eviction, desperate times called for desperate measures. You created your own website where loyal viewers could watch you as often as the please. Things were going smoothly until you meet a fan whom was nothing like you expected. But you were one to embrace the abnormal and weird. What's the worst that could happen right?





	1. Shake What Your Momma Gave You!

**Author's Note:**

> I just joined this site and wrote my very first fanfic. Please bear with me as I try to write and post everything properly. The song used in the story is WooHoo by Christina Aguilera feat. Nicki Minaj.

You has just finished an interview to be a stripper at a local club. Music had a powerful affect on you SOUL. It moved you; gave you courage, strength and confidence. What better way to make money? Your bad temper had gotten you fired from a few sales associate jobs and sitting in a office all day didn’t appeal to you. No, you had to move around. You’d be perfect as a stripper. You had excellent dance moves and you had a nice body. You had this in the bag. Or, so you thought.

“Sorry sweetcheeks,” said one of the interviewers. “You just don’t fit the bill of a dancer.” You were shocked. Didn’t fit the bill? What could that mean? You even showed some of your moves and not to brag, but you did a damn good job. Their jaws dropped for crying out loud! “Um, could you clarify on what you mean by that sir?” you asked.  
“You’re too fat.” said the other interviewer. You could feel your rage boiling. Too fat? Too FAT?! Did he really just say that? Did those words actually come out of his mouth? He had to be out of his mind! “Excuse me?”

“Ok, well, you’re not fat fat but you got too much flab goin’ on. Here at Lugs of Jugs, we require the best. Which means our ladies gotta be tone.”  
You were livid. A name like Lugs of Jugs and they think they’re the fucking Ritz? The girls here were meth addicts (so you heard) and you couldn’t be hired because you had a little flab? These sons of- ok, ok, you told yourself. Don’t lose it. You don’t want to be on house arrest again for losing your shit. Keep it cool. Keep it together.

 

“Well, gentlemen” you stated politely, “I appreciate your time.” You stood up and grabbed your purse and headed towards the door. “Good luck out there sweetcheeks.” One of the interviewers yelled. “Thanks.” You call back, not turning around to make eye contact.  
What were you gonna do now? You were strapped for cash and rent was due. You were banking on this interview! You called up your best friend Sophie and tell her the bad news. She’s loving and kind and you could really hear supporting words right now.

 

“They really said you were too fat?”  
“Would I make this up?” you reply.  
“But guys compliment you all the time. They like dancing with you when we go out. I don’t get it.” she said softly, sounding confused.  
“Tell me about it! Now I gotta tell my landlord I won’t money for rent. I’m gonna be out on the street!”  
“Well… I have an idea. It’s a bit out there but…”

 

This peeked your interest. Was Sophie really gonna suggest doing… that? You needed the money true but, could you really do it? “You’re not suggesting that I…”  
“No no no no no!” she sputtered quickly. “I was talking about making a website and have people pay to see you dance.”

 

You were silent as you pondered the thought. Why hadn’t you thought of it sooner? You didn’t know how to make a website but it shouldn’t be too complicated.  
“(Y/N)... are you still there?” Sophie snapped you back to the conversation. “Do you think people would actually do it?” you asked with a slight hint out doubt.  
“You remember that video you showed me about that woman being paid to eat and wear clothes too small for her? If people are willing to shell out bucks for that, their gonna do it to see you dance. And you do it very well. Plus, you could get more people to watch you since they’re in the comfort of their own homes; those too broke or shy to go to a real strip club. And you don’t have to worry about weird guys touching you!” Sophie made some good points. People did pay to see all kinds of things online. You heard of cam girls masturbating and/or fucking guys while hundreds of people watched. Were there girls that just danced? If not, you were gonna be the first.

“I’m kissing you the next time I see you.” you declared  
“Just not in front of my co-workers, they gave me weird looks last time.”  
“I make no promises!”

 

Three months later

Your website was pretty successful to your amazement and joy. You had borrowed money from your folks to pay you rent so your landlord wouldn’t kick you out. Not only did you pay them back, you even got to pay couple months in advance! You bought new outfits for your show and even saved up money for a pole. It was almost too good to be real. People really liked your videos! You got thousands of views, one video even had over 20,000 hits! And the comments. The comments mostly consisted of praise.

 

Damn ma, throw that ass in a circle!  
Where did you learn you dance like that? You’re a natural!  
Why don’t you come to my place and give me a private show?  
You rock my world baby!  
Dat booty don’t quit!

 

At this rate, you could buy that car you had your eye on. You had to celebrate your new success. But how to do it? I could have someone watch me in person, you thought to yourself. Yeah! People would go gaga over that! Just picturing it made you excited. Having some hot stud sitting in a chair while you worked your magic. Oh yeah, your fans would dig that!

 

You decided to make a quick video to hold a contest to see who would have a front row seat of your show. “Hello my sexy people! I just want to thank you for your outstanding support of this website. It’s hard to believe that it’s already been three months since my debut! I think this calls for a celebration!” 

 

You stand up to pull a large spinning wheel in front of the camera. “What I have here is a list of my biggest supports! This list if full of the people who liked or commented on my videos and pics and those kind enough to even donate to the site! I’m going to give it a huge spin, whomever’s name it lands on will be in my next video! That’s right. One of you lucky people will sit in my room while I dance for you. The rest of you will see the whole thing live! Let’s find out who our special guest will be!”

 

You stand up and give the wheel a hard spin. “Round and round she goes! Who it lands on it will show!” you cheered. You were on pins and needles. Who was going to be the guest on your show? The wheel began to slow down, and finally landed on a name.  
“CoolSkeleton95! You’re the lucky winner baby! Shoot me an email so I can give you all the details. The rest of you tune in for the show! Remember to stay sexy everyone! See ya!” With that, you blew a kiss to the camera and ended the video.  
CoolSkeleton95 huh? You liked the screen name. You never knew why, but you always liked skulls and bones. Something about them was always interesting to you. You would probably have something bone related on your site, but you didn’t want to freak people out. Let’s get ready for the show, you thought quietly. You had a lot to prepare for.

 

One week later

He was one his way. You were nervous. He sounded sweet in his emails but still, what if he was a creep? He wouldn’t try anything while on camera, would he? Snap out of it! Nothing is going to go wrong tonight. You’ve danced in front of guys before. This is gonna be cake, you told yourself. And if not, you still got that baseball bat your cousin gave you. A good whack to the head, or groin, would straighten him out. 

 

A sudden knock pulled you from your thoughts. Ok. It’s go time! You strutted towards the door wearing a white cami and black yoga pants. You would change into a costume before the show. You grabbed the doorknob and pulled. “Well, hello there you sexy stu-” Your mind went blank. As you opened the door, a skeleton was standing in front of you. Like, an actual skeleton. “Uh… CoolSkeleton95?”

 

“HELLO MISS (Y/N)! PLEASE, CALL ME PAPYRUS!”  
Good gravy. There was a skeleton on your doorway. A talking skeleton. Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck!

 

“Is there something wrong? Did I come too early?” he asked, concern in his voice.  
“Uh no no not at all. I was… just taken aback by how handsome you are.” you cooed.  
“REALLY? WOWIE! I’VE NEVER MADE SOMEONE SPEECHLESS BY DOING NOTHING BEFORE! BUT I’M INCLINED TO AGREE WITH YOU, HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM RATHER DASHING!” He struck a pose, one hand on his chest and the other on his hip.

 

This guy. Could not. Be real. Did he just call himself the great papyrus? Was his real name Papyrus? Did he just say wowie? How old was he? Now wasn’t the time to stall. He’s been here half a minute and you still haven’t let him in.

 

“Oh my, where did my manners go? Won’t you please come in?”  
“YES! I CERTAINLY WILL!” As he walked in, you noticed he was carrying something. “HERE! I GOT THESE FOR YOU!” He got you long stemmed red roses, inside an ivory white vase.  
“Well, aren’t you just the sweetest thing on Earth? Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll get things ready for the show.” You pointed to a chair in the middle of the room. He sat himself down while you went to change. It was all coming to you now. Last year you saw that kid on the news. What was their name again? Francis? Whatever. They had freed these monsters trapped under Mt. Ebott. Turns out they had been there for generations. You’ve seen a few on the news, but this was your first time seeing one in person.

 

Well, tonight was definitely going to be interesting. You wondered how many of your fans were monsters instead of humans. Would any monsters watch you live tonight? Well, duh. If they were fans, why wouldn’t they watch? “So,” you called from your bedroom. “Are you excited?”  
“WELL, TO BE HONEST, I’M A TAD NERVOUS…”  
“Oh? About what?”  
“IT’S JUST THAT, I’VE NEVER SEEN A WOMAN BEFORE. I MEAN, I SEE THEM ON THE STREET AND IN THE STORE BUT… BUT-”  
“You’ve never been to a strip club.” you finished for him. He nodded, blushing. How was he doing that? Did skeletons have blood in them? You asked yourself. “Well, Papyrus, it would be an honor to be your first experience.”  
“OH, THAT’S WONDERFUL TO HEAR. UH, SHOULD… SHOULD I DO ANYTHING?”  
“You just sit there and enjoy the show.”

 

You booted up your laptop and went to your site. You saw how two hundred fans were already waiting for you to start. “Hello my sexy people! Tonight’s the big night! One lucky fan is right here with me! Tell them your name sweetie!” you pointed the camera to your guest.  
“UM, I-I’M THE G-GREAT PAPYRUS!” he stuttered. Man, he was really nervous. He'll be fine, you thought he would relax once the show started. “Papyrus will be sitting right here in front of me as I strut my stuff! I even waxed the pole for the occasion! We ‘bout to turn up!”  
You placed the camera to the side, facing the both of you. You walked behind it to press play on your boombox. The music filled the room.

You know you really wanna (hey), wanna taste my,  
You know you wanna get a peak wanna see my,  
You know you wanna put your lips where my hips are,  
Kiss on my, all over my,  
All the boys think it's cake when they taste my,  
You don't even need a plate, just your face ha!  
Licky licky yum yum what a great guy,  
Now kiss on my, all over my,  
Kiss on my, all over my  
Kiss on my, all over my

Your body felt like it was on fire, you were so excited. You started rocking your hips to the beat, keeping eye contact with Papyrus. You slipped your hand under you top, slowly raising it to expose your belly. In one swift movement, you ripped it off and tossed it to him. It landed right on top of his head. He lowered it just underneath his eyes, watching you dance. He was so cute. If he was this flustered now, you wondered how he’d react to the finale.

 

You stepped to the beat, coming closer to him. You stood on the chair, each foot on either side of his hips, and began rocking your crotch in his face. You could feel Papyrus’ body heat radiating off of him. “WOWIE…” he whispered softly. You plopped down, now sitting on his lap and swayed your shoulders to and fro. He was mesmerized by your cleavage, your breasts still covered by your bra. This is turning out better than I expected you thought. Feeling him squirm underneath you was a turn on.

 

You push yourself off him, and start walking toward the pole. Before you reach it, you stop and begin to jiggle your buttcheeks, while slowly peeling off your booty shorts. You yank them off and toss them over to Papyrus. He was ready this time, he caught them with his hands. His eyes still watching you in awe. “That’s it baby. Keep watching me. Savor every moment!”

 

You grab the pole with both hand and begin to climb up. You were pulling out all the stops for this show. You flipped your body upside down, walking in place with your feet in the air. Just then, you heard a snap, the pole move. “Oh shi-” you shouted. The pole has become detached from the ceiling and you were crashing towards the floor. You fell. Everything went black.


	2. Ouch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're alive! A little banged up but nothing major.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You always dreamed about a knight in shining armor coming to your rescue. You didn't picture him as a skeleton, but you roll with it.

You could hear faint rustling to your left. Tired, you attempt to block out the sound. No good. Now there are footsteps. But, I live alone… oh no. Someone broke in! Although you were panicking internally, you slowly shifted your hand to your right, reaching for something to grab. Nothing. You were terrified now. Someone was in your house to rob you or worse. You make a slight whine in despair, hoping you weren't heard.

“Miss (Y/N)? Miss, are you awake?” asked a woman’s voice. Who the hell was that? Your mother did have the spare key to your home in case of emergencies, but that wasn’t her speaking. Couldn’t be Sophie because she had no key and your landlord couldn’t let strangers in. You decided to open your eyes to have a look. You were in a bright, white room. A woman was standing next to you, waiting for a response.

 

“Wher… where am I?” you asked, feeling groggy.  
“Miss you’re in the emergency room. Do you remember what happened to you?” You had to think on that. You knew you were home, dancing for a show. “The show!” you yelled. You attempted to get up, but tubes in your right arm snagged on the bed rail.

 

“Miss please, you can’t get up right now! You may hurt yourself!” she said with a worried tone.

“You don’t understand!” you interjected. “I have a show to do! People are waiting for me! Why is my arm stuck?”

“Miss you’re attached to an IV. You had an accident.”  
You laid back down, a little drained from trying to get up. Why were you so tired? Was the IV full of drugs? No shit Sherlock, you chastised yourself, what would be in it? Chocolate? “What happened?”

“The report says you were on your um… pole. It detached from the ceiling and you landed on the floor. You have a slight concussion and a fractured wrist.”  
You look down. Your left hand was wrapped up with bandages and inside a cast. When she mentioned it, you remembered being upside down, trying to show off for the guy. Speaking of which, where was he? Did he leave after you fell? The woman started speaking again and driving you out of your thoughts.

“I’m surprised how alert you are, considering we gave you something for pain.”  
“Are you the doctor?”  
“No, miss. I’m the nurse. I came to check to see if you were awake. The doctor will be in shortly. Try to relax while you wait.” She turned towards the curtains to leave. You could still hear her in the hallway, addressing someone. “Sir? You’re friend is awake now. Feel free to go back and see her.”

 

He’s here?! Was he the one who brought me to the ER?  
You heard the curtains pull back as tall skeleton walked in, looking concerned and nervous at the same time. You knew you hit your head pretty hard because you forgot the special guest you invited wasn’t a human being. Once the two of you made eye contact, his nerves seemed to had calmed. “OH HUMAN! I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE OK!” He bounds towards you and plopped down on the bed, making your body jump a bit.

 

“Looks like I have you to thank for that, handsome. Were you the one who brought me here?” you questioned. You may have a concussion, but that won’t stop you from sweet talking a man. Monster? Whatever.  
“INDEED I WAS! I COULDN’T JUST LEAVE YOU… YOU LOOKED HURT. SO I PUT YOU IN MY CAR AND DROVE TO THE HOSPITAL!”  
You were confused. Happy, grateful actually. But he actually put you in his car? He didn’t call an ambulance?  
“Oh, my hero.” you cooed softly. “I appreciate you kindness, but why didn’t you just call 911?”  
“I WAS GOING TO! BUT YOU SEE, DURING YOUR EXQUISITE DANCE, I TURNED MY PHONE OFF. WHEN IT DIDN’T TURN ON, I REALIZED IT HAD DIED. I TRIED TO USE YOUR PHONE BUT THERE APPEARS TO BE SOME SORT OF PUZZLE ON IT.”  
“Puzzle? Oh, you mean my phone lock?”  
“NORMALLY I’M GREAT WITH PUZZLES! I USED TO MAKE THEM WHEN WE LIVED IN THE UNDERGROUND! BUT… I WAS RUNNING OUT OF TIME SO I BROUGHT YOU HERE INSTEAD.” 

 

Underground? Oh. Right. He and a bunch of others were stuck under that mountain. How do I keep forgetting that? Well, I do have a concussion, you defended yourself. Can’t remember everything.

 

Just then a woman walked in, different from the nurse. She was short and had long black hair with strands of gray. She must be the doctor.  
“Hello Miss (Y/N). How are you this evening?” She had an accent but you couldn’t place it.  
“Been better doc.” you state apathetically.  
“Ah, yes. You fell down inside your home. From what your friend has told us, you were on the, how you say, strip pole. It became loose and you landed on your left wrist. You also sustained a slight concussion. You were still unconscious when you were brought in. You are a very lucky young woman! Given the circumstances, your injuries are not severe. And you had a friend to bring you to the emergency room!” She smiled at you and patted Papyrus on the shoulder. He beamed at the gesture. You think he likes being referred to as your friend.

 

“Yeah he really saved my skin. I don’t know what I would’ve done without him.” You move your attention towards him and you could see his cheeks turn red.  
“WELL, I SIMPLY DID WHAT ANY GOOD NATURED MONSTER WOULD DO!” he said as he positioned his hand on his chest again. He was a bit of an oddball, but he was a cutie when he posed like that. It shows confidence, which you appreciate.

 

“Will I be able to go home soon?” you asked the doctor.  
“We would like to keep you overnight as a precaution. Your head injury is not severe but we would like to be safe.” she replied. You understood that. Didn’t like it but hey, last thing you needed was your head to get worse.

“As far as your wrist,” she started. “I’m afraid you will not be able to dance for a few weeks.”  
Ok, now you’re upset. Everyone has been nice to you, hell, Papyrus pretty much saved you. But no dancing? You had a job to do! Your fans were probably wondering what happened to you. You can’t not dance. That’s a no go.

 

“Really? Not at all?”  
“Well, at least no flipping on the strip pole. Just stay on your feet. Is there anything you need?”  
“You wouldn’t happen to have my phone would you? I should make some calls.”  
“FEAR NOT HUMAN!” Papyrus shouted. “I SNAGGED YOUR PHONE BEFORE LEAVING! I EVEN PACKED SOME CLOTHES!” He reached inside a bag placed by his feet. After a little rummaging, he whipped out your phone. 

 

This guy was incredible. He took you to the hospital and packed you clothes? You were dreaming. You had to be. How could someone you barely knew be this nice to you? You must’ve hit your head harder than you thought.  
“Wow, Papyrus… I don’t know what to say.”  
“NO NEED TO THANK ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS COOL IN TIMES OF DESPAIR!”

 

There he goes again. Calling himself the great Papyrus. Could you argue with that statement though? For the first time since seeing him, you have a genuine smile on your face. Nothing like the mask you normally put in front of guys. And when you flirted with him, you actually meant it. You were no longer just being nice. You were enjoying his company.

 

“Well if you have everything you need, I’ll leave you to rest. I will see how you are doing in the morning. Good night to both of you.” With that, the doctor left.

You unlocked your phone. You decided to call your mom first. Even with being an adult living on your own, she was always the first to know when something was wrong. Before you dialed, you noticed the time. It was a little after midnight.

 

“Gee, I had no idea how late it was.”  
Papyrus’ face shifted, something was wrong. “IF YOU DON’T MIND MY ASKING, WHAT TIME IS IT?”  
“12:06” you said.  
“OH NO! IT CAN’T BE THAT LATE!” he yelled. He leaped off the bed and began to frantically pace about the room.  
“What’s the matter, handsome? You gotta curfew? Do you have work in the morning?” you asked slyly. Damn, even when someone is being nice to you, you can’t shut your attitude off. You tended to play things off as no big deal. But he was clearly worried about something.  
“IT’S NOT THAT! SANS MUST BE SO WORRIED ABOUT ME!”  
“Who’s Sans?” What was with these names?  
“HE’S MY BROTHER. I TOLD HIM I WAS GOING SHOPPING AT THE MALL WITH UNDYNE! HE DOESN’T KNOW THAT I… I…”

 

“He doesn’t know you came to see me, got it. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal right? Can’t you tell him you lost track of time? Your phone did die after all. Just tell him you went to see a movie or took a late walk.”  
“NO! I’VE ALREADY LIED TO HIM ONCE! I CAN’T CONTINUE WITH THE DECEPTION! OH, HOW COULD I DO THIS TO MY OWN BROTHER?!” He was really dismayed. He acted as if he stabbed his brother in the back. Sure he lied, but it’s not that big a deal. Is it?

 

“Papyrus? Papyrus look at me.” you ordered.  
He turned, his hands covering his face. He peeked at you through his phalanges.  
“Your brother is a guy right?” It was a redundant question, but you had to calm him down.  
Papyrus nodded.  
“Does he like girls?”

 

He seemed perplexed by the question but answered anyway “...YES, I BELIEVE SO.”  
“Then he’ll understand. Tell him you were too embarrassed to tell him the truth at first. Your phone died, I had an accident and you brought me here. I was out for a while right? He’ll get it. No lies, no deception anywhere.”  
He looked at the floor. Contemplating your words. “I SUPPOSE YOU’RE RIGHT.”  
“Of course I’m right. Now you head on home and come clean. The sooner you do, the better you’ll feel.  
“BUT I CAN’T JUST LEAVE YOU HERE ALONE! WHO WILL KEEP YOU COMPANY WHILE YOU RECOVER?” he interjected. He wanted to stay?  
“Pfft I’ll be fine. Not my first night in an ER. Go on home, before your brother comes out looking for you.”  
“WELL, IF YOU INSIST YOU WILL BE ALRIGHT.” He sounded a little disappointed. You didn’t want to kick him out, but he was freaking out about his brother. You guessed he wasn’t someone to be lied to. But that look on Papyrus’ face… You had to cheer him up before he left.

 

“Hey, you gotta pen and paper?” you asked.  
“NO, I’M SORRY. DID YOU NEED TO LEAVE A MESSAGE FOR SOMEONE?”  
“Nah, I was just gonna give you my phone number.”  
“REALLY? WOWIE! A HUMAN HASN’T GIVEN ME THEIR NUMBER BEFORE!” Well, that did it. He had a huge smile on his face and he was practically glowing. You smiled too. A frown just didn’t suit him.

 

“IT’S PERFECTLY CLEAR NOW!” he said. You tilted your head in confusion.  
“Uh, what is?”  
“IT SEEMS THAT YOU ARE QUITE TAKEN WITH ME! YOU’VE CALLED ME HANDSOME AND ARE OFFERING ME YOUR PHONE NUMBER! IT’S CLEAR THAT YOU WANT TO REMAIN IN TOUCH WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

 

Good gravy. This guy was too much! But he wasn’t wrong, not entirely anyway. You were giving him your number so he wouldn’t worry about you.  
“WORRY NOT HUMAN! I HAVE A VERY GOOD MEMORY! TELL ME YOUR NUMBER AND I’LL HAVE IT LODGED IN MY SKULL!” That made you giggle. You recited your number to him.  
“You got that, hero?” He started blushing again. He seemed to like that nickname. Even more than being called your friend.  
“Y-YES I DO!” he claimed.  
“Call me sometime tomorrow.”  
“I CERTAINLY WILL! GOOD NIGHT (Y/N)!” With that her turned to leave.  
“Good night, hero.” you sighed softly.  
He paused briefly at the door, then continued to walk out. Once he left, you decided to go back to sleep. He has a high energy level and just talking to him made you tired. You drifted off to sleep, dreaming about skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is such a sweetie.


	3. Dating... Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus asks you out. How could you say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed there were some typos in the previous chapters and have fixed them. I'll try to do a better job of editing before posting. Also, I made a slight change with Papyrus. Instead of blushing orange, it will be red. I re-watched a let's play of Undertale and during the date, he does blush red. I want to try to stay as original to the game as possible with slight changed for the story's interest. He will also use blue magic in later chapters since he uses them in the game. If you prefer his magic/blushing be orange, I will gladly change it back!

You woke up in your hospital bed, inside a room instead of the ER. They must’ve moved you while you slept. Luckily, they brought your stuff too. A bag filled with clothes and your phone were on a table to your right. You grab your phone to check the time. 9:26 am. You also had a text and missed call from your mom. “Fuck.” you whisper. You went straight to sleep after Papyrus left last night. He was so distraught about lying to his brother, you completely forgot to call. You dial, ready to get this over with.  
“Hey mom.”  
…  
“I’m in the hospital, I had an accident.”  
…  
“Mom. Mom. Mom, calm down I’m fine.”  
…  
“No you don’t need to come, I should get out today.”  
…  
“My pole came loose from the ceiling and I fell. I have a slight concussion and a fractured wrist.”  
…  
“Ma it’s no big deal. Doc said it could’ve been worse.”  
…  
“A guy brought me in. I was dancing for him.”  
…  
“He is not a psychotic freak mother. He drove me to the hospital, packed clothes for me and brought my phone. I wouldn’t even be talking to you if not for him.”  
…  
“Uh huh. Uh huh. Yeah. I love you too. Bye mom.”

 

Ugh. You loved you mom dearly but she worried about you too much. She was well aware of what you did for living and made a point to know she didn’t approve. Having a stranger in your house just made her more upset. You didn’t want to tell her, but why lie? Besides, if it hadn’t been for Papyrus, you’d still be knocked out on the floor. It would’ve been daylight before anyone noticed what happened. You owed the guy.  
You lifted your bed up into a sitting position and stretched. That’s when you noticed you weren’t alone in the room. Papyrus was sitting on the opposite wall, doodling in a notebook.

 

“Ahhhh!” you yelped.  
“AHHHH!” he screamed, dropping his notebook.  
You clutch your chest. Your heart pounding. “UH, WHY WE WERE WE SCREAMING JUST NOW?” he asked innocently.  
“Because you scared the crap out of me! How long have you been sitting there?”  
“AN HOUR AND FOURTY-SEVEN MINUTES. I CALLED, BUT YOU DIDN’T ANSWER. SO I FIGURED YOU WERE STILL IN THE HOSPITAL. AND I WAS RIGHT!”  
You checked your phone again. Sure enough, he had called. You were so focused on your mom you hadn’t noticed.  
“DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?” he asked, sounding sad.  
“No no,” you reassured him. “You just surprised me, is all. How’d things go with your brother?”  
“WELL, HE WASN’T HAPPY THAT I DECEIVED HIM, BUT HE WAS VERY UNDERSTANDING OF THE SITUATION!”

 

You breathed a sigh of relief. The way Papyrus acted last night, you figured is ass would be grass. Before you would reply, the doctor walked in.  
“Hello! Good morning to you! How are you feeling?”  
“My wrist hurts but I guess that’s to be expected. My head’s not bad.”  
“Oh that is good to hear! We will give you a prescription for the pain. We observed you over night and your vitals are well. You will be able to go home shortly.”  
“That’s great doc!” you cheered. You couldn’t wait to get out of here. You needed to get up and move some. Laying in bed gets boring after a while.  
“Now remember what I said,” the doctor warned. “You stay on your feet. No more flippity floppity on the strip pole.”  
“I’ll take note of that. Thank you.” She smiled at you and Papyrus and left. A few minutes later a nurse came in to give you the ok to leave. “Please come back in three weeks so we can do an x-ray. You’ll receive your prescription at the discharge desk.” You leaped off the bed. Finally! You were about to make a mad dash for the exit when Papyrus stopped you.  
“HUMAN, WAIT!”  
“What is it, hero?” He blushed and started rubbing the back of his skull with his hand. “UH, YOU’RE… YOU AREN’T DRESSED…”

 

You glanced down, you were wearing a hospital gown. “Oh yeah, guess I’ll change.”  
After getting dressed, you and Papyrus walked out. Prescription in hand, you walked towards his red convertible.  
“Damn hero! You have a sweet ride!” you exclaimed. You’ve only ridden in a convertible once in your life. Well, technically twice, but you were passed out so you couldn’t enjoy it.  
“OF COURSE HUMAN!” he said, striking his pose. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS ONLY DRIVES THE SLEEKEST OF AUTOMOBILES!”  
You hopped in and cranked up the radio. A song perfect for this moment was playing.

Oh, oh  
I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Taking my time on my ride

You stuck your hands up. Your wrist was throbbing, but you didn’t care. You were riding in style! You couldn’t contain your excitement as Papyrus pulled off. You did eventually put your arms down, however. Man, your wrist was cutting up like a bitch.  
“ARE YOU IN PAIN (Y/N)?” he asked.  
“Yeah, I guess we better stop at the pharmacy to get this prescription filled.”  
“NO NEED FOR THAT YET HUMAN!” He reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out a single piece of candy. “HERE!”  
“What is it?”  
“MONSTER CANDY! IT WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!”  
Monster candy? How was it different from regular candy? You couldn’t see how this would help physically, but you weren’t one to turn down free food. You unwrapped the little ball and popped it into your mouth. After sucking a bit, you could feel the candy burst. You started to tingle all over. You felt great! You didn’t have the slightest ache in your body.  
“Whoa! You guys eat this all the time? Do you have more?” You start rummaging through the glove compartment, searching for the sweet treat.  
“WE ONLY EAT IT WHEN WE’RE IN PAIN. I ONLY BROUGHT ONE.” he claimed, while pulling your hand out and closing the box.  
“If it works that well, who needs a prescription?”  
“OH NO HUMAN! YOU MUST STILL FOLLOW THE DOCTOR'S ORDERS! I ONLY BROUGHT ONE BECAUSE I DIDN’T KNOW HOW YOU WOULD REACT.”

 

You pouted and folded your arms. Medicine sucks. You’d much rather eat candy that healed you than shove pills down your throat. Stuff was tasty too!  
“PLEASE PROMISE ME YOU WILL GET THE PRESCRIPTION LATER TODAY.” Papyrus pleaded.  
“Alright, hero,” you reached over and rubbed the top of his skull. “I’ll do it for you.” You did your best to be gentle, since your arm was still in a cast. Papyrus seemed to like it though. He was smiling and made a slight nyeh sound.  
The ride ended a little too quickly. Next thing you knew, you were right in front of your house.  
“I don’t know how to thank you, handsome. I don’t think any guy has been this sweet to me.”  
“WELL… I WAS WONDERING. I-IF YOU WEREN’T DOING ANYTHING TONIGHT, WE… WE COULD… I COULD TAKE YOU-”  
A grin spread across your face. “Why Papyrus, are you asking me out on a date?”  
He gulped. “IF I SAY YES, WOULD YOU AGREE TO IT?” he asked shyly.  
You nodded. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”  
“REALLY? WOWIE!! I’LL HAVE TO PLAN SOMETHING SPECIAL!” he was ecstatic. He was even bouncing up and down in his seat. You were excited too. What better way to thank him? Even though he asked you out, you were gonna make sure to treat him. It was gonna be a night he wouldn’t forget.  
“Papyrus, you got something on your cheek.”  
“REALLY? WHAT IS IT?” he leaned toward to rear view mirror to look. That’s when you leaned over and planted a kiss on him. “My lips!” you exclaim. He was blushing, but happy. He had a huge smile on his face. You grabbed your things and stepped out the car. “See you tonight hero!” You walked towards your door, swaying your hips as you walked. Once inside, you pulled out your phone and called Sophie.  
“Sophie? (Y/N). Call me when you get the chance. You’re gonna die when I tell you what happens.”

That night

You were wearing a red cami with blue skinny jeans. You decided to wear you black converse instead of heels. You normally wore those for your show. Tonight, was all about you and Papyrus. You wore your hair in a ponytail wrapped in a red ribbon. I hope he likes my outfit, you whispered aloud. A honk outside made you startled. You normally weren’t nervous on dates, but Papyrus wasn’t a normal guy. With a squirt of perfume on your chest, you head outside.  
You slid in the car and took a good look at your date. He was wearing dress jeans and a green V-neck shirt. You could see a little bit of his clavicle and the tip top of his sternum. You let out a whistle.

 

“Looking sharp, handsome.”  
“WHY THANK YOU HUMAN! UNDYNE AND ALPHYS HELPED ME WITH THIS OUTFIT!” He looked proud. You remember the name Undyne while you were in the hospital. They must be friends.  
“Remind me to thank them. So, where we headed, hero?”  
“SOME PLACE REALLY SPECIAL! MY JOB!”  
You were curious what he did for a living. Not wanting to spoil the surprise, you let him drive to your destination. You switched on the radio and let the music play. Even sitting down, you can’t help but sway your shoulders and hips to the beat. Papyrus didn’t seem to mind. You could see him watching you from the corner of his eye socket. You were kinda curious how his body worked, but you decided now wasn’t the time to ask. Pretty soon, you pull up in front of an Italian restaurant.

 

“Roberto’s huh? I’ve walked by this place before but never been inside.”  
“IT’S GREAT!” Papyrus cheered. “ROBERTO IS A VERY NICE BOSS!”  
“So what do you do?”  
“ALL KINDS OF THINGS! ORIGINALLY HE HIRED ME TO HELP STOCK THE RESTAURANT. THEN HE ASKED ME TO SERVE TABLES AND HELP COOK!” he stated with pride. From the sound of it, he really liked his job, or jobs. That’s a rarity with people you knew. You walked inside and were greeted by a teenager. He recognized in an instant.  
“You back already dude? What, you live here or something?” he joked.  
“YOU KNOW VERY WELL I LIVE IN A HOUSE, FRIEND ETHAN. YOU’VE SEEN IT.” Papyrus replied.  
“Yeah yeah. Hang tight, I’ll get you guys a table.” He walked off.  
“You seem to get along with your co-workers, that’s a good thing.” you said, looking up at Papyrus.  
“YES INDEED! ETHAN IS ROBERTO’S SON. HE BROKE HIS LEG SIX MONTHS AGO. THAT’S WHEN I STARTED SERVING TABLES!”

 

You couldn’t help but smile. He sure enjoyed helping people. You hoped customers weren’t too freaked when they saw a walking skeleton carrying your food. You heard on the news that some people didn’t react to monsters well. You weren’t one to judge. You knew plenty of great people and assholes alike. If someone was nice, you had no reason to hate them.  
Ethan walked towards you, holding two menus. “Follow me, guys. I got you a great spot. In the corner. Nice and ahem, private.” He winked at Papyrus, making you giggle. “TH-THANK YOU, FRIEND ETHAN.”  
You followed Ethan to your designated table. Papyrus pulled out your chair for you. “Such a gentleman,” you cooed and sat down. After Papyrus joined you, Ethan placed the menus on the table.  
“We got a special on calamari tonight. We also have an extensive wine menu to choose from.”  
“PSST,” Papyrus whispered. “TRY THE SPAGHETTI.”  
You shrugged. “Alright, I’ll have the spaghetti and a glass of water please.”  
“I’LL HAVE THE SAME, BUT WITH A VIRGIN SHIRLEY TEMPLE!”  
“Comin’ right up.” Ethan smiled while he grabbed the menus. He bumped his elbow against Papyrus before leaving.  
“This is a really nice place. I gotta come here more often.” you said.  
“YOU SHOULD! THE FOOD IS EXCELLENT, AND YOU GET TO SEE ME!” he gasped, you guessed he didn’t mean to say that last part out loud. “THAT...THAT IS IF YOU WANTED TO!”  
“Yeah,” you reached over and grabbed his hand. “I would, actually.” 

 

You heard an older man walking towards you. “Papy!” he called out. Ah, you thought. This must be owner himself. He clapped both hands on Papyrus’ shoulders. “Good to see you my boy!” Roberto turned his attention towards you. “And who might this lovely young lady be?”  
“THIS IS (Y/N)! I BROUGHT HER HERE FOR A DATE!”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” you reached out your right hand to shake his. He bent down to kiss it. “The pleasure is all mine signorina. Any friend of Papy, is always welcome here. Ethan! You get out here and take their order!” Roberto shouted.  
“I’m working on it dad!” Ethan called back.  
“You need anything, anything at all, you let me know.” Roberto said.  
“Will do.” you replied.

 

Ethan walked out the kitchen with two plates of spaghetti. It looked better than it did on the menu. You were ravenous, ready to take a huge forkful in your mouth. Pace yourself, you thought. Don’t gorge on the first date.  
It was delicious! It had to be the best spaghetti you ever had. And that was saying something because your mom was a good cook.  
“DO YOU LIKE IT (Y/N)? Papyrus asked.  
“You kidding?” you replied with your mouthful. “This stuff is amazing!” Screw manners. All you cared about was filling yourself with this delicious meal. You planned on asking for a second helping to take home.  
“I’M GLAD! I MADE IT MYSELF!” Papyrus placed his hand on his chest. Proud to impress you with his culinary skills. Roberto walked out and approached your table. “How’s the meal?”  
“Awesome! I never tasted something so good!” you praised.  
“You should’ve tasted it when Papy first started working here. Terrible. Couldn’t cook to save his life. But with my help,” he cupped Papyrus’ face. “He’s become a natural! The Pope himself wouldn’t have a better meal!”

 

The rest of the meal went smoothly. Papyrus told you how he came to work at the restaurant when he first met Ethan at the grocery store. Roberto needed more help around the place, and Papyrus was very strong for all the heavy lifting that needed to be done. You told him how you always liked dancing as a kid. You mentioned you created the website because no one would hire you.  
“THAT’S SO HARD TO BELIEVE, I THINK YOU LOOK RATHER NICE!”  
“Thank you! I mean, it turned out for the best anyway, if got hired at a regular club, I never would’ve made the site. And then I wouldn’t have met you.”  
He blushed when you said that. “WELL, IN THAT CASE, I’M GLAD YOU WEREN’T HIRED! WELL, THAT IS TO SAY-” You laughed. “I know what you meant, handsome.”  
When the meal was done, Papyrus drove you home. You weren’t ready to call it a night yet, but Papyrus had already promised to be at work early to help unload an order. The two of you stood in front of your door.  
“I had a really great time Papyrus. You know how to make a girl feel special.”  
“IT IS I WHO SHOULD FEEL SPECIAL! YOU PERFORMED A DANCE JUST FOR ME! THEN ACCOMPANIED ME TO DINNER! I HAVEN’T HAD THIS MUCH FUN SINCE I MADE FRISK DO ALL MY PUZZLES!”  
Frisk. That must’ve been the kid that freed the monsters. You thought it was Francis? Oh well, you were never good with names. “I know how to make this night a little better.” you cooed.  
“HOW SO? THIS NIGHT HAS BEEN PERFECT!” Papyrus exclaimed.

 

You stood on your tiptoes and kissed him right on the teeth. He stiffened at first, but then deepened the kiss. Wrapping his arms around you waist, and slipping his tongue in your mouth. He has a tongue?! You were mentally freaking out in your head, but kept the kiss going. Eventually, you pulled back. It took all you inner strength not to keep going, but you didn’t want to keep Papyrus out when he made arrangements at work the next morning.  
“WOWIE… THAT DID MAKE THE NIGHT BETTER.” he sighed.  
“Good night, my hero.”  
“GOOD NIGHT (Y/N).”  
You showered and went to bed. You couldn’t sleep though. You were too happy. You couldn’t recall a better date. You wanted to stay up to make this enjoyment last. Your body gave in though. You went to sleep, your hero still on you mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in chapter 3 is Ride by Twenty-One Pilots.


	4. Threats and Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going smoothly between you and your hero... that is until you meet his brother and friends. Sans and Undyne decide to give you their own warning about dating Papyrus. But do you listen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my best to write puns, but I can't make any promises. Sarcasm is more my thing. Also, when I'm writing, I do use different fonts (reader thinking to herself is in italics, if an amount of time passes it's in ultra bold). So I will be using comic sans when the comedian is speaking. However, I've noticed that when I actually post it, everything is the same font. So when Sans is speaking, everything will be in lower case. I also want to thank everyone who has taken their time to read this story and leaving comments. You guys have no clue how blown away I am with this support. Stay awesome everyone :)

*DING* *DING* *DING*. There goes your phone. You groan as you roll onto your back, rubbing your eyes. What time is it? It’s probably just mom, seeing if I’m alive, you thought. To your surprise (and joy), It was a message from Papyrus.

 

Good Morning! I hope you have a wonderful day!  
Nothing could stop your goofy smile from spreading across your face. When was the last time you got a good morning text? This guy was incredible! You reply back  
Thanks, handsome. I hope you have a wonderful day too!  
That one text was enough for you to get up and start the day. You head towards the kitchen to make some breakfast. That’s when you noticed the mess in your living room. 

The pole was lying on the floor, bits of plaster surrounding it. I gotta get that fixed before the next show, you told yourself. That’s when you suddenly gasp. The show! You haven’t logged in since the accident! Your fans have no clue that you’re alright. You run towards your laptop and flip it open. Going straight to your site, you see the hoard of comments waiting for you.

You still alive baby?  
Damn! That was a hard fall. You gonna be alright?  
Strip fail 2017!  
Get well soon ma!  
Hope you gave that skeleton freak more than a dance. He saved your ass.

 

You stopped reading after that last comment. Papyrus wasn’t a freak! Sure, he was a walking, talking skeleton but not a freak! He acted more of a gentleman to you than any of your other fans would have. Ugh, the nerve of some people! Wait, why am I so defense all of the sudden? You asked yourself. Were you catching feelings for Papyrus? You couldn’t be! You only had one date with him. But, it was an awesome date; a nice restaurant where he occasionally cooks. Oh and there’s the whole saving your life bit. 

 

“Ok one,” you said aloud, “it was a slight concussion and a fractured wrist. I wasn’t dying. Two, this is hero worship, not romantic feelings.” That kiss was pretty romantic… you retorted. “Oh shut up, brian!” you shouted. It was too early for this, you needed to make another video so your fans wouldn’t worry. You went back to your bedroom to brush your hair and slip a shirt on. Nothing sexy, but this was an announcement video, no need for fancy get up. You turned on your webcam and started.

 

“Hello my sexy people! So I got some good news and bad news. Good news is, I’m alive! Bad news is, I’m gonna be out of commission for a while.” You lifted your hand to show off the cast. “Doc says I have a fractured wrist and will be wearing this baby for a few weeks. Which means no fancy tricks on my pole. Speaking of which…” You grab your laptop and pointed it to the floor. “I’m gonna have to get that fixed. Once my pole is back in place and my hand’s all healed, we’ll get right back to partying! Til then, stay sexy everyone!”

 

You ended the video. They’ll be fine for a few weeks. Who knows, maybe they’ll go to a real club. You suddenly doubted that. A few of your fans mentioned in great detail how they pleasured themselves while watching you. They’d probably get thrown out for that. You stood up and walked to your utility closet, pulled out a broom and started sweeping.

Two weeks later

You saw Papyrus nearly everyday. When he wasn’t busy with work, he’d drop by to see you. Even if it was just for an hour. You wanted to ask him to stay longer, but he mentioned he usually spent time with Sans. They sounded really close and you didn’t want to disturb their relationship in anyway. The two of you went to the movies, the mall, and sometimes just went to the park to gaze at the stars. Papyrus mentioned how in the Underground, the had glowing rocks in the ceiling in a certain part called Waterfall. It was the closest thing they had to real stars. You felt a little bad for him. You couldn’t imagine not seeing real stars as a kid. The Underground sounded cool, but lame at the same time. You hadn’t met Frisk, but you were grateful they freed monsterkind. 

 

“YOU KNOW HUMAN. SINCE WE’VE BEEN SPENDING SO MUCH TIME TOGETHER, I THINK IT’S TIME WE DISCUSSED COMPLEX FEELINGS.” Papyrus said while holding your hand. The two of you were watching that Mettaton guy on TV in your living room. You gulped. Was Papyrus about to say the L word? Did relationships move faster for monsters than they did with humans? You liked him a lot, there was no denying that. But… were you ready to take such a big step right now?  
“FEELINGS LIKE, THEY JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER STAR GAZER, THE ADMIRATION FOR MUSIC. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS…”  
Oh boy, here we go.  
“THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!”  
Huh?  
“FEAR NOT HUMAN!” he jumps off the couch and stands in his signature pose. “I TOO, SHARE YOUR FEELINGS! THAT BEING SAID, I THINK IT’S TIME YOU MET SANS!”  
“...Your brother?” you asked shyly.  
“WELL, YOU WILL MEET UNDYNE AND ALPHYS TOO! AND FRISK THE NEXT TIME WE HAVE A SLEEPOVER. BUT SANS COMES FIRST!”

 

Oh thank heavens. He just wants you to meet his friends. That, you could handle. After all, they must know about you by now. Seeing how you spent so much time together. Your family and Sophie have gotten their ear full about the Great Papyrus. Oh man, he was rubbing off on you. Now you were referring him to the nickname he gave himself.  
“Yeah,” you replied. “I’d love to meet Sans and your friends. Sounds like a blast.”  
“THEN WE’LL HAVE TO SET UP A MEETING TIME! CAN YOU COME TO MY HOUSE SATURDAY?”  
“Saturday it is, hero.”  
“GOODIE! UNTIL THEN,” Papyrus pulled you off the couch and into his arms. He bent his head down to press his teeth against your lips. “WE CAN OCCUPY OUR TIME WITH OTHER ACTIVITIES.” A make-out session huh? Sounds good to me you thought.

 

Well, the big day came. You were gonna meet the infamous Sans. From Pap’s description, he sounded like a cool guy. But that night at the hospital when your hero went to pieces about lying, he also sounded intimidating. If he asked anything, your plan was to be honest. It was the best policy right? You had taken the bus and walked to the address Papyrus had given you. When you reached your destination, you noticed the how big the house was. Two story. Nice, you thought. You also saw Christmas lights strung along the border. You guessed they never found the time to take them down. Papyrus volunteered at work when he could and Sans apparently worked numerous jobs. You knocked on the door, waiting patiently for an answer.

 

Papyrus swung it open. “HELLO (Y/N)! PLEASE, COME IN!” You stepped inside. “WELCOME TO SCENIC MY HOUSE!” Papyrus boasted. You looked around and noticed a table. On it was a rock covered in what looked to be sprinkles. “I SEE YOU’VE GOTTEN ACQUAINTED WITH PET ROCK! SANS ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED IT.” 

 

Ok? That was a tad odd. “Your place nice. Looks cozy."  
“THANK YOU HUMAN! WOULD YOU LIKE A TOUR?”  
“How ‘bout we do that later? Is your brother home?”  
“NO, HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HOME THIRTY-EIGHT MINUTES AGO!” Papyrus stated, putting his hands on his hips. “WHERE COULD THAT LAZYBONES BE?” Just then you heard a ringtone jingle from upstairs. Must be Pap’s phone. “Maybe that’s him calling now?”  
“PERHAPS YOU’RE RIGHT. WAIT HERE!”

 

While you waited, you sat yourself down on their couch. It felt kinda lumpy. What was in here? You reached between the cushions and pull out a handful of gold coins. They pay for things in gold?! You stuffed the coins back in the couch. You don’t want them to know you found their stash. But, why keep it in the couch of all places? You looked at the floor and noticed there was a dirty sock surrounded by sticky notes. You decided not to investigate. 

 

“NYOO HOO HOO!!!” you heard a cry from upstairs.  
“Papyrus?” you called. “Are you alright?”  
He slumped down the stairs with a frown on his face. “SANS CAN’T MAKE IT. THERE’S A DOUBLE HEADER AT THE GAME.”

 

Double header? Was he talking about baseball? Oh, right. One of his brother’s jobs was selling hot dogs. With the game lasting longer, people were probably asking for second helpings.  
“I HAD THE WHOLE DAY PLANNED! YOU WERE GOING TO MEET SANS, TALK ABOUT MY GREATNESS, THEN MEET UNDYNE AND ALPHYS AT THE FOOD COURT! THIS DAY IS RUINED!” Papyrus pouted. Poor guy, sounded like he planned this for the past couple days.  
“No worries hero, we can still meet with the girls at the mall. We’ll just come back here when the game is over.”  
“I SUPPOSE WE CAN MAKE THE EXCEPTION…” he replied, still disappointed. You got up and wrapped your arms around his upper vertebra, bringing him into a kiss. You pulled back, revealing the smile that replaced the frown.  
“Better?” you asked.  
“BETTER!”

 

You were off to the mall. It shouldn’t be hard to find Pap’s friends. There were a good handful of monsters, but from the description you were given, Undyne and Alphys should stick out from the crowd. And boy, did they. One was a bit taller than Papyrus, had flowing red hair and wore an eye patch. The other had a crest on her head and a tail. You had no clue which was which. Not until Papyrus called them.

 

“UNDYNE! ALPHYS! YOO-HOO!” he called. They turned. The one with the eye patch smiled, showing thick, sharp fangs. “Paps! Hey!” She ran towards him and pulled him into a hug. This had to be Undyne, Papyrus mentioned the two were best friends. “So… is this the human you mentioned?” she asked, looking down at you.  
“YES! UNDYNE, THIS IS (Y/N)! (Y/N), THIS IS UNDYNE! AND THAT ONE BEHIND HER IS ALPHYS!”  
“H-h-hiya.” she stuttered. She seemed even more nervous than you were. She also had a shocked expression on her face. Was it your outfit? Was it too boring? You didn’t want to want to wear anything to flashy since you were just going to the mall. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” You reached for Alphys’ hand first since she was the farthest from you. Then you shook hands with Undyne. She grabbed hold with a death grip. You felt like your hand was gonna snap.  
“You guys ready to chow down?” Undyne asked, looking at her bestie.  
“WHOOPSIE DOOPSIE. I JUST REMEMBERED, I HAVE TO GO TO THE LITTLE SKELETON’S ROOM. WHY DON’T YOU LADIES PICK OUT A TABLE?”  
“Do you have to go right now?” you voiced quivered.  
“DON’T WORRY HUMAN! I WON’T TAKE LONG!” with that, he was off.

 

You could feel your heart pounding in your chest. Chill out, Alphys is still here, and she’s nowhere near as scary as Undyne. Just do a little smooth talking and you’re solid.  
“A-a-actually… a l-line seems to be forming. Why don’t you grab a table a-a-and I’ll get the food?” Alphys suggested. “Sounds good to me babe.” Undyne rubbed the top of her girlfriend’s head. When she was done, Alphys headed toward a burger place.  
No. Nonononononono! Don’t leave me here with this woman! You shouted mentally. You flashed a nervous smile to Undyne. “C’mon!” she clapped her arm around your shoulders. “Let’s grab a seat!” She started walking, practically dragging you with her.

 

She brought you to a table and sat you in a corner. Not good. You had nowhere to run if things turned sour. You didn’t think she’d attack you out in the open, but from what you heard, she had a temper worse than yours and didn’t hesitate to beat people. You probably wouldn't win in a fight either. She looked like she worked out. A lot.

“So…” she began, “you and Paps have been spending a lot of time together. He hardly hangs out with me anymore." Your throat went dry. Papyrus was ditching his best friend to see you. Shit! This woman was gonna kill you. “I’m sorry, I had no idea. He and I get along so well and…”  
“Nah it’s cool, you don’t need to explain. To be honest, I’ve been hangin’ around Al since we got to the surface. So, I guess that makes us even.”  
Whew! That was load off your back. “You and Alphys make a cute couple.” you complimented.  
“Thanks!” she smiled. That calmed your nerves even more. Maybe she wasn’t so bad, you thought. Until she reached across the table and grabbed you by the collar of your shirt.  
“You listen, and listen good human. You do ANYTHING to hurt Papyrus, I will personally track you down and beat the crap out of you! You go that, punk?”  
Well, that escalated quickly. You raised your hands and inhaled through your nose deeply. If you chose your words carefully, you could leave the mall without a black eye. “Straight to the threats huh? I can dig it.”

 

Undyne’s face went blank. Confusion replacing her angry scowl. “What?”  
“You wouldn’t believe how phony human women are. They smile and act sweet to your face, when in reality, they hate your guts.”  
Undyne let go of your shirt and sat back down. “Yeah?” she asked.  
“Yeah,” you replied, leaning back and folding your arms. “Human girls think they need everyone’s approval, so they put up a front. But you? No way. You’re not afraid to express your true feelings. Straight to the point, no head games. I appreciate that.” It was working. Undyne was so focused on your words, she had forgotten her anger, well almost.  
“Look, it’s not that I hate you. I just met you. It’s just that… Papyrus is real innocent and nice. He tries to see the good in everyone. People would take advantage of him because of that. As his friend, it’s my job to look out for him."

 

You understood that. You knew that if you wanted to, you could make Papyrus bend to your will. But you liked and respected him too much to do that. Anyone faking to be his friend just to reap the benefits would be the scum of the earth.  
“Can I be honest with you?” you asked.  
“Shoot.”  
“Papyrus has to be the sweetest guy I’ve met. Most human guys aren’t that nice unless they want something. The genuine guys are either spoken for or, in my case, don’t like girls. Pap’s nice because he wants to. He doesn’t want anything from of me, except my company. I’d be heartless to hurt him.”

 

You started to tear up a bit. You knew there were nice guys out there. But, for some reason, they didn’t like you. Romantically, at least. You had a guy that liked you, for you. Not your body, not your dancing skills. Just you. And you liked him back. You were determined not to fuck this up.  
Undyne noticed how quiet you got, and put her hand on your shoulder. “I’m glad to hear that, (Y/N).” She gives you shoulder a tight squeeze. “But don’t think you’re off the hook just yet!”

 

Alphys came back with the food and Papyrus followed behind. You were scared shitless, but you were kinda glad you had one-on-one time with Undyne. It was probably easier to get on her good side talking alone rather than trying to smooth talk her and Alphys. They went on about what each did for a living. Undyne was a gym teacher at an elementary school and was on the local roller derby team. Alphys was an electrical engineer designing new cell phones and occasionally tortured at a university.  
“So what do you do?” Undyne asked. Alphys blushed and leaned to whisper in her girlfriend's ear. Her eyes grew wide and she pounded the table. “No way!” she shouted.  
“What?” you asked.  
“You’re that stripper Al showed me videos of! I didn’t recognize you with clothes on!”  
You whipped your head to face Alphys. “You’re a fan?”  
“W-w-well… I-I’ve seen some of your sample videos on your site… I even donated once s-s-so I could get l-lessons…”

 

A memory flashed in your head. You did recall someone donating money asking for lessons. A good amount too. You would’ve done it for less, but you kinda needed the money. You never heard back from them though.  
“Are you MMKC_Lover197?” you asked.  
“Y-yes?” she replied.  
“I was wondering what happened to you. The offer is still on the table if you’re up to it."  
“W-w-would we be on camera?” she asked meekily.  
“Nah. Just you and me.”  
“Well, and me.” Undyne added.  
That made all of you burst into laughter. “I KNEW YOU WOULD MAKE GOOD FRIENDS!” Papyrus cheered. The three of you ladies exchanged numbers. They had to leave because there was some anime show they couldn’t miss. Two down, one to go. You mentally thought.

 

You still had to impress Pap’s brother. Since things went so well with the girls, you felt more confident about meeting Sans. You and Papyrus walk inside, only to be greeted by a loud noise. It looked like you hero stepped on a whoopee cushion.  
“SANS!” he yelled. You could hear a deep throated laughter coming from the couch. “i got you good, bro.” Ah. You kinda remembered Papyrus mentioning his brother was a prankster and a comedian. The look on his face was a little funny. You couldn’t hold back your giggling.  
“LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE! I ASKED YOU TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION FOR (Y/N)! YOU’VE RUINED IT WITH YOU SILLY PRANK!”  
“ah c’mon. you’re smiling.”  
“IT’S A PITY SMILE!” Papyrus sighed. “(Y/N), THIS IS SANS. SANS, MEET (Y/N).”  
“Hi there.” you said.  
“s’up?” He replied.  
“The ceiling!” you quipped. Sans started laughing, much to Papyrus’ chagrin.  
“DON’T YOU START! SEE SANS, THE HUMAN HAS ONLY KNOWN YOU FOR FIFTEEN SECOND AND YOU’RE ALREADY A BAD INFLUENCE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?”  
“sorry bro. didn’t mean to, rattle your bones.” Sans winked. You were full blown laughing now. It wasn’t so much at Sans’ puns as it was Papyrus’ reaction.

“UGH! IF THIS IS WHAT YOU PLAN TO DO ALL NIGHT, I WILL TAKE (Y/N) HOME.  
“don’t sweat it pap. i can take the human home. don’t you got work in the mornin’? it’s gettin’ a little late.”  
You pulled out your phone. He was right. After the mall, you and Papyrus saw a movie and went for a walk. You must’ve lost track of time.  
“OH MY… I DIDN’T INTEND ON KEEPING YOU OUT SO LATE! THE BUSES HAVE STOPPED RUNNING!” Papyrus looked guilty.  
“It’s ok sweetie, I don’t mind Sans taking me home.”  
“WELL, IF YOU SAY SO. YOU BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR, SANS!”  
“chill bro. i’ll be sans-sational.”  
“SANS!”  
“what? can’t a guy have a little skele-fun?”  
“OH, FOR THE LOVE OF-”  
“It’s ok, handsome, Sans and I will be fine.” You reached up and pecked Papyrus on the cheek. “Good night, hero.”  
“GOOD NIGHT (Y/N)!”

 

You and Sans step outside. “So, do you have a car or are you gonna borrow Pap’s?”  
“nah. Can’t reach the pedals. i got a scooter we can take.” He pulls it out of their garage. He pats the seat. “hop on, kid.”  
The ride home didn’t take long. You get off the scooter and head towards the front door. “Thanks for the lift.”  
“it was no skin off my bones”. He said slyly. “say, you gotta minute?”  
“Sure.” Ok. It was go time. You were prepared for anything Sans would dish out. Well, except one thing. Next thing you know, you’re surrounded by a blue aura. You were rooted to the spot, not able to move a muscle. You were terrified. What the hell was going on?  
“listen, pap likes you a lot. i can tell because he’s hardly home. you mean a lot to him. but i advise you to be careful. you do anything to hurt my baby bro, you’re gonna have a bad time.”  
And with that, you were free. Sans nowhere in sight. What the fuck just happened?


	5. I Won't Say It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not ready to admit you're in love with Papyrus. Your best friend, Sophie, gives you a pep talk. What have you got to lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night while playing mahjong, I was listening to Disney songs and singing along. This chapter is inspired by I Won't Say (I'm In Love) from Disney's Hercules. Some of the lyrics from the song will be used in the story.

You stumble inside your home, still freaked out over what had just taken place. You sink down into the carpet; shocked, fatigued, even disgusted on a certain level. You had expected some sort of interrogation, but _that?_ Even Undyne wasn’t so cruel. Granted, you didn’t like they way she grabbed you, but you were able to fight back if necessary. With Sans... you were powerless.

“That must’ve been his magic.” you whispered to yourself. Monsters were capable of controlling people’s bodies? Or was it just skeletons? Could Papyrus do that? Would he use his magic on you if he felt unsafe? What if he got angry with you? You shuddered at the thought. You couldn’t imagine your sweet hero using his magic that way.

You cradled your forehead in your hands. “What am I gonna do?” _What can you do?_ Your mind retorted. _You’re dealing with a being that can manipulate your body without batting an eye. And for what? Paling around with his brother. It’s not worth it. Cut your loses and move on._

“No.” you said aloud. “He is worth it. I haven’t been this happy in months. I’m not gonna let a couple threats scare me off!” You stood up, your soul burning with a passion you never felt before. “I’ll show ‘em.” you chanted. “I’ll prove that I can be trusted with Papyrus! To Sans, to Undyne, hell, the WORLD if I need to!” Just then you heard shouting. “Shuddup over there! People are tryin’ to sleep!” Oh yeah. It was night out. “Sorry!” you called back.

The next day, you asked Sophie to come over and told her what happened. She was just as shocked to hear what Sans (and possibly other monsters) could do.

“They seem so peaceful, what would they need to use magic for?”

“Defense, I guess. If I had powers like that, I wouldn’t carry pepper spray or keep the bat my cousin gave me.”

“So… why did he do it?”

“It was a warning. He said I’d 'have a bad time' if I did anything to hurt Papyrus.”

“Wow.” Sophie breathed.

“I know right? I mean, Pap’s an adult! He can do what he wants. I’m not forcing him to spend time with me! Can you believe the nerve of Sans? If he thinks I’m backing off, he’s got another thing comin’!”

“Actually, I can believe it. I don’t agree with it, but he’s looking out for his brother. What I can’t believe is after all that, you’re still gonna see Papyrus.” she replied.

“Of course I am! I have every right to!”

“(Y/N), you text me yesterday how that Undyne chick manhandled you in the mall, threatening to beat you up if you did anything her best friend. And now you’re telling me his brother used some kind of whacky magic trick to give you the same message. Despite all that, you’re still gonna see him. Don’t you realize what’s going on?”

“No. Care to clue me in?”

“You love Papyrus and he, more than likely, feels the same. From what is sounds like, this hasn’t happened before. Sans and Undyne don’t know how to process this so their immediate reaction was to threaten you.”

You gawked at your best friend. Love Papyrus? Like, _in_ love with him? No, no, you couldn’t be.

“I-I don’t love him!” you stuttered.

“Yes you do.” Sophie sighed, sounding frustrated.

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“Not!”

“Too!”

“NOT!” you screamed.

“(Y/N), who are you trying to kid here? We’ve been best friends since middle school. I _know_ when you’re in love with a guy. Why are you denying it? It is ‘cause he’s a monster?”

“No!”

“Then what?” Sophie insisted. “Are you afraid?”

“...Let’s say I am. What of it?” you quipped, your tone bitter.

“Oh, geez. Is this about Chad?”

Chad. That was a name you could do without hearing right now. You two had a fling three years ago. He spilled some lovey-dovey bullshit about how he saw a future with you. Then he got back together with an ex-girlfriend behind your back. The next year, he pulled the same schtick. By this time, you knew an actual relationship would never work, but you got your hopes up anyway. Next thing you knew, he patched things up with his now current girlfriend, Candy. You haven’t been able to trust guys since.

“It has nothing to do with that jerk.”

“Ok, maybe not him personally. But ever since that fiasco, you’ve ran from anyone that’s shown the slightest interest in you.”

You couldn’t argue with that. You’ve been on a few dates with guys, but things never went anywhere. You just weren’t ready to be vulnerable again. Chad made you look like an idiot, and you refused to let that happen with anyone else.

“Face the facts, (Y/N). You’ve got it bad. You talk about him all the time. You hang out with him whenever you can. Has there been a day where you haven’t spoken to him at all? No texts or anything?”

“No.” you quickly replied. If you weren’t see each other, you were talking to each other in some way. At one point, he dropped his phone at work and it was in pretty bad shape. He sent you emails until Alphys was able to repair it.

“Look, I love you and I’ll support whatever decision you make. But, I think you should talk to him. You’ve been so happy lately, don’t let your fears ruin that.

“Alright, alright already. Will you get off my case now?”

“You don’t have to act so prideful. It’s ok that you love him.”

Sophie pulled you into a hug. You rested your head on her shoulder and let out a sigh. “Do I have to say it out loud?”

“It’s probably best if you did.”

That night you asked Papyrus if he could come over. He had plans to play video games with Ethan, but you told him it was an emergency. You had to tell him tonight while Sophie's words still hung your mind. It was now or never. Do or die. You were so nervous. Could you pull it off? Could you say the L word? A knock at the door made you shriek. _ Calm down. Breath. Just get this over with. _ You opened the door to let him in.

“H-hey Paps. Come on in… um, what are you wearing?”

He was dressed in a white crop top with a yellow trim on the sleeves and bottom. His arms and spine were exposed, but black. You guessed it was some kind of body suit because it also covered his legs. He had on blue shorts, red boots and matching gloves. He also had a red cape wrapped around his shoulders.

“THIS IS MY BATTLE BODY, HUMAN. YOU SAID THERE WAS AN EMERGENCY!” he walked passed you and began to inspect your home, carrying something in his hand. Was… was that a bone?!  “I DON’T SEE ANYTHING IN HERE…” He walked into your bedroom. “DID YOU HEAR A STRANGE SOUND? WAS IT AN INTRUDER? IS IT THE BOOGEY MAN?” He held up the bone like a weapon, prepared to strike.

“No no no! It’s not that. I… I needed to talk to you about something.”

“OH. OKEY DOKEY!” he smiled and walked towards the couch. “WHAT IS IT YOU WANTED TO DISCUSS?”

“Well,” you started. “you remember the other night when we talked about… complex feelings?”

“YES! IT WAS A VERY GOOD CHAT! WHY DO YOU ASK?”

“Well, there are some other complex things that we… didn’t talk about.”

“OH?”

“I wanted to tell you that… I… I… I can’t say it!” You started crying. Tears stung your eyes as they rolled down your cheeks. What if he didn’t love you back? You couldn’t embarrass yourself again!

“IT’S ALRIGHT HUMAN. YOU CAN SAY IT. I BELIEVE IN YOU!”

You don’t know why, but for some reason, those words gave you the courage you needed. You stood up straight and wiped your face. You were ready.

“I wanted to say… I love you, Papyrus.”

Papyrus simply started at you, as if he were waiting something. Confused, you repeated yourself. “I said I love you, Papyrus. Like, you know, in love with you?”

“AND?” he asked.

“And I’m gonna run away to fulfill my dream of becoming a nun. What do you mean ‘and’?” you demanded.

“WAS THAT ALL YOU WANTED TO TELL ME? I’VE KNOWN ABOUT YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS FOR ME.” he replied matter of factly.

“Excuse me?”

“ I KNOW OF YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS.” he repeated.

“But.. but.. H-how? How could you know? When did you find out?”

“THAT NIGHT AT THE PARK WHEN WE WATCHED THE STARS. YOU REVEALED YOURSELF TO ME IN A WAY YOU HADN’T WITH ANYONE. YOU TOLD ME HOW YOU DREAMED OF BEING A BALLERINA, BUT YOUR FAMILY DIDN’T HAVE THE MONEY TO PUT YOU IN DANCING SCHOOL. THAT EVEN IF THEY DID, THEY WOULDN’T HAVE DONE SO. YOU TOLD ME A SMALL PART OF YOU RESENTED THEM BECAUSE THEY NEVER ENCOURAGED YOUR DREAM. YOU ALSO SAID YOU NEVER TOLD SOPHIE, AND SHE’S YOUR BEST FRIEND! SO TELLING ME MUST’VE HAVE MEANT YOU LOVED ME. OTHERWISE YOU WOULDN’T HAVE SHOWN THE MOST VULNERABLE PARTS OF YOURSELF. THAT’S HOW I KNEW.”

You were stunned. That night, he told you how he dreamed about being in the royal guard. How he trained with Undyne day and night to accomplish his goal. Both her and Sans encouraged him, despite the fact he was too much of a softie to actually fight humans. Your parents, on the other hand, never supported your dream. They had told you that if they had the money for a dance school, they would’ve use it to put you in one of those high class private schools. To make certain you had a decent education. In fact, a small part of the reason you wanted to be a professional stripper, was to spite them. You knew you had a talent for dancing, and it would only improve with the proper training. You weren’t angry at them because they didn’t have the money, it was the lack of support. And even Sophie, who knew everything, had no clue.

“Why… why didn’t you say anything?”

“YOU WEREN’T READY TO TELL ME YET. SO I NEVER MENTIONED IT.”

This guy continued to amaze you. Not only did he know you loved him, he didn’t confront you about it. He waited until you were ready.

“You found out just from talking to me?”

“WELL, MOST OF IT CAME FROM YOUR SOUL. IT CAN SPEAK LOUDER THAN MOST WORDS CAN.”

“You… you can hear it? Like, feel what I feel?”

“KIND OF??? I’M NOT AS GOOD AS SANS, AND I DID HAVE TO PRACTICE WITH OTHER HUMANS.”

You slumped against Papyrus, emotionally drained. You had gotten all worked up for nothing. The pacing, the sweating, the dry heaving. All for nought. He knew all along.

“So…”

“SO WHAT?”

“Do you love me back?” you asked.

Papyrus cupped your face with his hands and brought you closer to him.

“OF COURSE I DO, (Y/N).” He closed the space between you, kissing gently. You pulled back, bringing him with you as you laid on the couch. Your kisses becoming deeper. You were gonna have to call Sophie later to thank her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is smarter than what people give him credit for.


	6. When There's an Up, There's a Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new stripper is blowing up the internet. Looks like reader has some competition. Will her fans stay loyal to her? Will she be able to keep supporting herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.

The next day, you went to Papyrus’ house to spend time with him, and his brother. You were still determined to prove Sans he had no reason to mistrust you. What better time than right after professing your love? You were watching that Mettaton guy again. He was performing on a talk show with a ghost, some type of monster called Shyren, and a cat? The last one shouldn’t have shocked you. Apparently the royal guard mostly consisted of dogs. If there were dog monsters, why not cats?

Hanging out with Sans was actually kinda nice. It would be one thing if he were insufferable, but watching him and Papyrus together was pretty funny. It was hard to control yourself around your hero, though. Usually when you two were on the couch, you were smooching. You didn’t want Sans to use his magic again, you were still mentally scarred from last time.

“SAY (Y/N), WOULD YOU MIND HELPING ME IN THE KITCHEN?” Papyrus asked you.

“Sure thing, hero.” You followed him in. You weren’t sure what he needed help with, the lasagna he was making was already in the oven. You helped clear the dishes as he was cooking so there would be less of a mess later. Once out of Sans’ sight, Papyrus yanked you towards him, reaching down for a kiss.

“Easy, handsome.” you cooed. “Save some for after dinner.”

“I’M SORRY, I HAVEN’T KISSED YOU SINCE I PICKED YOU UP. SITTING ON THE COUCH AND NOT KISSING YOU WAS DRIVING ME CRAZY!”

You giggled. It was nice to know you weren’t the only one trying to keep their composure.

“I DID WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING THOUGH…”

“What’s that sweetie?”

“I KNOW IT SEEMS ODD TO ASK, SEEING HOW WE CONFESSED OUR FEELINGS LAST NIGHT BUT… WOULD YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?”

“Like going steady?” you asked playfully.

“YES?”

You couldn’t help but smile. After all the time you spent together and the kissing, he still asked if you would be his. “It’d be my pleasure, hero.”

“WOWIE! I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY YES, BUT IT’S STILL NICE TO HEAR!”

“Hey Papyrus?”

“YES (Y/N)?”

“Does this make you my… _bone_ friend?”

Papyrus groaned. Just then you heard a thud. You peeked your head around the corner to see Sans, on the floor laughing. He was holding his torso while wiping a tear from his eye socket. “good one, kid!”

“SANS! YOU HAVE CORRUPTED YET ANOTHER HUMAN!” 

You started laughing too, more so out of joy than your silly pun. Here you were with the love of your life, and it seems you’ve gotten on his brother’s good side. Things weren’t all rainbows and lollipops, however.

 

You checked your website to see how your fans were holding up, when you noticed you had less members. _That’s odd,_ you thought. Did they cancel their subscription? After a little more browsing, you saw something that made your heart drop. “Oh no.” you said aloud.

There on your computer screen was an ad for another strip site. Margo Fargo. What the hell kind of name that? You clicked on the ad to be directed to her website. To your shock, you saw where one of your fans had just joined. You digged further through the site, to see what this girl had that you didn’t. Not only was she a better dancer and in better shape, she had other dancers as well. Performing together like the pros. It just got worse from there. She also used sex toys while she danced. Masturbating to the rhythm of the music, and people loved it.

 

I just blew three loads while watching you!

Fuck, you are one sexy piece of ass!

Damn, where did you learn to move like that?

You make (Y/N) look like a hack!

 

You closed out after that. This couldn’t be happening!  You needed your subscribers to pay your rent. Your livelihood was at stake! You went back to your site to see if you had lost anymore of your precious fans. You had a message waiting for you. Someone was asking you to do tricks like Margo, and to even bump it up a notch by having sex on camera.

You couldn’t bring yourself to reply. Dancing was one thing, but touching yourself while hundreds of thousands watched? That was something you couldn’t do. You didn’t judge Margo or any other girl that did, it was their body and their business. But masturbation was sacred to you. It was when you learned what you liked and didn’t like. Mostly, it was a time you took to love yourself when no one else did. You couldn’t share moments like that in front of people. And frankly, the only person you wanted to have sex with was Papyrus. You highly doubted he’d be willing to perform on camera. The two of you hadn’t been intimate yet. The farthest you’ve gone was kissing until your lips were sore and your tongues were tired. You wanted for first night with him to be special. 

As the months went by, things went from bad to worse. Even though your wrist finally healed, you hadn’t gotten your strength back. You had to support your body weight with your thighs instead of your hands. You couldn’t pull off fancy moves without falling flat on your ass. You were losing subscribers by the day. They were flocking toward their new favorite, Margo. Once again, you were on the brink of eviction. You were  back at square one. You were lying in Papyrus’ bed telling him your sorrows.

“I can’t move back home, I just can’t. My parents were too controlling over my life. I can’t live with Sophie because she lives with her boyfriend and they don’t have any room for me. Everyone else I know either lives out of town of has a house full of kids. I don’t know what I’m gonna do Pap.” you whined.

“WELL HUMAN… YOU COULD STAY HERE.” he suggested.

“Sure, I could use a night away from my house. I’m just gonna stalk that Margo chick’s page.”

“NO, I MEANT LIVE HERE… WITH ME AND SANS.”

You whip your head up to face him. “Are you serious?”

“YES! WE HAVE A SPARE BEDROOM FOR WHEN FRISK SPENDS THE NIGHT. THEY NORMALLY DON’T USE IT BECAUSE WE MAKE A PILLOW FORT IN THE LIVING ROOM. AND WITH SANS AND MY WORK SCHEDULE YOU WOULD HAVE YOUR PRIVACY!”

You pondered on his offer. It’s not that you _couldn’t_ live with your parents. You just didn’t want to. They always had their door open in case you needed it. You had lived with a boyfriend in the past, only to come back home. You were a stupid kid with no job and he was a good for nothing, leaching bum. Papyrus worked and was very responsible, and if you bit the bullet, you could work at another retail job.

“Well, I appreciate the offer but, shouldn't you talk it over with Sans first?”

“OH HE WON’T MIND! WE’LL JUST TELL HIM YOU’RE IN A PICKLE! HE LOVES TO HELP, IT’S ONE OF HIS FAVORITE THINGS!”

You felt that Papyrus gave his brother more credit than he deserved. Yeah he was nice but, c’mon. Would he really let you move in? Did you want to move in, knowing he could toss you around like a rag doll? You were gonna ask Sans yourself. You practically stole his brother from him and now you were just gonna pack your bags and waltz in? No, you needed to clear the air first.

“Let’s talk about it more tomorrow.” you said

“IF YOU INSIST, HUMAN.”

You had woken up later that night in Pap’s bed. Your crisis had made you tired and you didn’t bother go into the guest room. You could hear the TV on downstairs, Sans must be home. You tried to get out of bed, but your hero had a good hold around your waste. You managed to wiggle free, only to tumble onto the floor.

“Ooff!”

“(Y/N)? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“Oh, ya know. Just _lyin’_ around?” you chuckled nervously.

“UGH, YOU NEED TO STOP BEING AROUND SANS SO MUCH. WAS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEEDED?”

“Just getting a glass of water, babe. Go back to sleep.”

“ALRIGHT,” he yawned. “I’LL SHALL WAIT FOR YOUR RETUR… ZZZZZZZ….”

 _Well, that’s settled,_ you thought. You crept downstairs, making sure not to wake Papyrus again. Just as you thought, Sans was on the couch watching TV, with a bottle of ketchup in his hand. _I’m not even gonna ask._ “Hey Sans?” you whispered.

“s’up kid? you’re up kinda late.”

“You know how my site hasn’t been doing so hot lately?”

“yeah that’s a real pity. but you gotta admit, that margo chick somethin’.”

“I appreciate your sympathy.” you said dryly. “Anyway, Pap had mentioned something about moving in and…”

“yeah, you can have that spare room. Frisk never uses it.”

“What?!” you asked, shocked.

“or keep bunking with my bro,  seeing how you just came out his room. no skin off my bones.”

“You’re ok with that?”

“yeah.”

“Just like that?”

“yeah.”  He turns and sees the look of confusion on your face. “somethin’ wrong?”

“No, it’s just that… I’d thought you’d have a problem with it.”

“what makes ya say that?”

“Well, gee, maybe it’s the whole ‘if you do anything to my baby bro you’re gonna have a bad time’ bit.”

“oh that? nah, you’re cool. you got nothin’ to worry about.”

“Really?”

“look, you’re a nice girl. i like you. you don’t hound for stuff like gifts like some people do. you just like spending time with him and i appreciate that. plus he’s nuts about ya. i ain’t seen him this happy since we go to the surface.”

That made your heart skip a beat. Papyrus was just as happy as you were. Sometimes it seemed to good to be true, but there it was. Sans just confirmed it. You lift him up into a hug and kiss his cheek. “Thanks you, Sans.” When you put him down, he was blushing.

“heh heh heh.. think nothin’ of it.”  

You dash back upstairs and crawl into bed with your hero. You could worry about job hunting and moving in the morning. Right now, you were gonna enjoy being in your lover’s arms.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters were a little short, so I went ahead and posted both. Thanks for your support everyone!


	7. The Next Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea of taking your hero's virginity fills you with... DETERMINATION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be NSFW. If that's not your thing, feel free to wait for the one. It shouldn't have a huge affect in the story so you won't miss much. Again, I decided that Papyrus' blush will be red and his magic blue since those are the colors in the game. If you prefer everything to be orange, I will change it. Let me know what you think!

“Nooooooo!!!!!!” you cried. “Why?! Why here? Why now?!” Bad news, your vibrator just broke. Usually, this wouldn’t be that big an issue. But ever since moving in with your hero, you’ve been hornier than a toad. You didn’t want to push Papyrus into something he wasn’t ready for, so you always had Bertram (yeah, you named it).

“How could you do this to me Bertram? After everything we’ve been through!”   _Oh you’re such a drama queen. You’ve had the damn thing for five_ years! _It was gonna clunk out eventually._ Your brain chastised you. “Shut up! You’re not helping!” Ok, ok, don’t panic. Just go to the store, buy a replacement and you’re good! Only, you still didn’t have enough money to buy your own car yet. What you didn’t spend on rent, you had spent on furniture, clothes and other miscellaneous things you didn’t need. You simply bought them because you could. First thing to do once you got a job, was to budget plan.

You text Sophie. Maybe if she wasn’t at work, she could give you a quick lift.

 

You busy?

*DING* Got called into work. What’s up?

I need a ride to the sex shop. Bertram died

*DING* Why did you name that thing again?

Because I could. He looked like a Bertram.

*DING* It's a thing, not a he. As much as I would love to participate in your sexual escapades, I’m stuck at work.

You have to take me! Bertram would want me to move on.

*DING* Bertram can kiss it. Take the bus or a cab. Gotta go.

  
You sighed. Well, so much for that. Now what? If you didn’t get a replacement by the time Papyrus got home, you were gonna jump his bones. 

The bus didn’t appeal to you because you didn’t want strangers gawking at you or the shopping bag from the notorious shop. A cab was better in comparison, but some drivers didn’t know when to shut up and again, you didn’t want to explain what was in your bag. _Ugh. Damned if I do, Damned if I don’t._

Just then, there was a knock on the front door. You bound down the steps to answer. You opened it to reveal Alphys standing on the porch.

“Hey Alphys, come on in.”

“T-thanks but I c-can’t stay. Me and Undyne took the day o-off so we can watch the f-finale of Fairy Tail! We’re gonna watch the whole marathon! I-i just came to drop this off.” She was carrying a large bag filled with wires and what looked like computer chips.

“What is all that?”

“Just some p-parts that Sans a-asked for. C-could you make sure he gets this?”

“Um yeah. Yeah, no problem.” You knew Sans worked on some projects in the basement,  but never bothered to ask about them. The less he was around you and Pap, the better. “Say, I’d hate to interrupt your marathon plan,  but do you think you could do me a teeny, tiny favor?”

“S-sure! S-some of the episodes we’ve seen at least five t-times! I don't think Undyne would mind. What do you need?”

“Could the two of you give me a quick lift to Penelope's?” you asked innocently.

Alphys whole body turned red. “Oh. My. God. I-i-isn’t th-that the um… um...”

“Sex shop.” you finished for her. “Yes, it is. My vibe just broke and I need a new one. I won’t take long, I promise!”

Undyne hopped out of the car and approached the door. “What’s the hold up? I thought you were just gonna drop that bag off? ...What’s with you?” she asked her girlfriend.

“(Y/N) just asked if we could take her to Penelope’s…” Alphys replies sheepishly.

“What?! Why do you wanna go to that freaky place?”

“Because,” you started, your patience wearing thin. “my vibrator just broke and I need a new one. I cannot stress enough how important it is that I get it before Papyrus gets home.”

“... you humans are so weird…” Undyne said under her breath.

“Why d-do you n-need it before Papyrus g-gets home?” Alphys asked.

“Because we haven’t had sex yet and I don’t want to mentally scar him via ripping his clothes in unbridled passion and dry humping him until I pass out.”

“UGH!” Undyne shouted in disgust. “I do NOT wanna hear this! If we take you to that stupid store, do you promise to NEVER bring that up again?!”

“Yes!”

“Wait a minute…” Alphys said carefully. “You two haven’t had sex yet?”

“Al!” Undyne cried.

“Sorry!”

You made a mad dash towards the back seat of their car. “I can’t thank you enough!” you exclaimed, bouncing up and down with excitement. “You owe us big time…” Undyne muttered. She and Alphys climbed in the front, heading off to the store.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes passed and you still hadn’t come out yet. The girls waited in the car while you were on the hunt. The model that was Bertram had been discontinued. You needed a decent replacement, something that wouldn’t quit on you within the year. It had to be powerful, but delicate. Undyne was growing increasingly impatient.

“What could be taking her so long?!” she leaped out the car and stormed in, ready to drag you out. “W-wait, Undyne!” Alphys called, following close behind.

“Human! What the hell is taking… whoa.” Undyne was amazed by what she saw. Satin robes, silky boas, the walls covered with toys as far as the eye could see.

“Undyne? What are you… wow.” Alphys breathed. “Humans really shop here?”

A blonde, curly haired woman approached the awe struck ladies. “Hello! Welcome to Penelope’s! How may I help you today?”

“Huh?” Undyne asked. “Um, no no we’re just looking for our friend. She-”

“Oh you mean (Y/N)? She’s there in the back.” The woman replied.

“Um… are you Penelope?” Alphys asked.

“No, dear. That’s the woman who started the company. I’m Stephanie.”

“Um… St-stephanie? W-what is t-that?” Alphys pointed toward a mannequin wearing what looked to be black ropes about the hips.

“This is our new strap-on harness!” Stephanie cheered. “You simply adjust the belts like so, to fit your body. And you attach a dildo of your liking through here!”

“Undyne,” Alphys whispered, “we could use that.”

“Ugh…” Undyne groaned. She marched towards the back and spun you around to face her. “Come on. We’re leaving. This place is giving Al weird ideas.”

“I can’t pick between these two”. You held a vibrator in each hand.

“What’s the damn difference?!” Undyne gritted through her teeth.

“Well this one,” you raised your right hand, “has more girth. But _this_ one has ten different speeds.”

Ten different… ugh that does it!” Undyne snatched both vibrators from your hands and slammed them on the counter. “She’ll take both!” she shouted and looked at you. “Pay her so we can leave!”

“Can we come back next week?” Alphys asked.

“Yes! Whatever gets us out of here sooner!” Undyne exclaimed.

“Thank you for shopping at Penelope’s! Please visit us again soon!” Stephanie waved the three of you goodbye. When you reached the car, you inspected both toys again, and decided to go with the thicker one.

“Here.” You passed the other toy to Alphys.

“W-what’s this for?

“Consider it a thank you gift. You really helped a girl out. Give it a try!”

“Gee, t-thanks!”

You lifted your new companion with both your hands. “I shall call you, Alejandro.”

“You’re naming it?!” They both exclaimed.

Once the car stopped in front of your home, you reached from the back seat to hug both Alphys and Undyne.

“You guys are the best.”

“You tell anyone about this and you’re dead!” Undyne said.

“It’ll be just between us girls.” You assured her. “But seriously, if you’re going back next week, take me with you. I can help you pick out between the good toys from the shitty ones.” Undyne just rolled her eyes, but Alphys looked excited. You bid them goodnight and head inside.

“Papyrus? Sans?” you called. No answer. Good. You run upstairs to test your new toy. You go to Pap’s room and close the door. You rip apart the plastic casing and gaze at your new prize. “Well Alejandro, let’s get to work.”

You were already wet with anticipation, and lying in your hero’s bed made it all the more exciting. You slowly inserted the vibrator inside you, imagining it was Papyrus. You turn it on it’s lowest setting, moaning as you cup your left breast. “Oh Papy…” you whispered. You increased the speed, pumping Alejandro in and out. Your moans growing louder.

 

“OH (Y/N)! ARE YOU HOME?” It was Papyrus. You reach for your phone to check the time. He must’ve gotten off of work early. You decided to keep going, wanting him to catch you in the act made you more excited. Maybe now the two of you could talk about having sex, eventually.

He pushes the door open and freezes, blushing at the sight of seeing you naked and sprawled across the bed. “UH…”

“Hello hero.” you said slyly.

“H-H-HELLO… I-I SEE THAT YOU’RE BUSY WITH… SOMETHING.”

“Care to join me?” you asked.

“UM… DO… DO YOU WANT ME TO?”

You turned off the vibrator and sat up, patting a spot on the bed. “C’mere sweetie.” He walks over to you and sits down, eyes on the floor. “You know, we never really  talked about being intimate with each other.”

“IT’S NOT THAT I DON’T WANT TO, HUMAN. IT’S JUST THAT…”

“I know, you’re a virgin and you aren’t ready. I really don’t mind. There’s no shame in waiting.”

“NO IT’S NOT THAT. WELL, IT’S TRUE BUT THAT WASN’T WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT. I WANTED TO WAIT BECAUSE I WAS TRAINING.”

“Training?”

He got up and walked to his dresser. He opened and pulled something out. It was a pocket pussy. “I WANTED TO LAST LONGER IN BED, LIKE THOSE MEN IN THE MOVIES SANS WATCHES. I’VE GOTTEN BETTER! BUT… I HAVEN’T LASTED AS LONG AS THEY HAVE.”

You bit your tongue so you wouldn’t laugh. Not only did Sans have a porn stash, Papyrus found it. And he was watching them to train himself in bed. That, was hysterical.

“Oh babe, those are just movies. That’s not how real sex works.”

“IT’S NOT?”

“Nope! Sex is mostly foreplay. Actual intercourse is maybe ten minutes or so.”

“REALLY?” he asked, a little shocked.

“Yep. Well, at least with humans. I don’t know how stamina monsters have so it could be longer. Tell you what, we won’t focus so much on sex right now. We’ll just do foreplay. I’ll show you where I liked to be touched and vice versa. That is, when you’re ready for it.”

“... CAN WE START NOW?”

“Yes.”

Papyrus came back to the bed and laid down. “I-I LIKE BEING TOUCHED HERE…” He took your hand and guided it to his clavicle, down his sternum, to his ribs. Even through his clothes, his breathing got heavier with your touch. You slowly drag your hands down his body to reach the bottom of his shirt. You put your hands underneath, rubbing his ribs as you dragged the cloth off his body. “Can I lick you?” you asked. “YES…” he replied.

You brought your tongue down to his neck, gingerly licking his vertebra. While doing that, you took your hand and began stroking his sternum from the inside.

“AHHH!” he cried.

You jerked back. “I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“NO,” he reassured. “PLEASE, KEEP GOING.”

You did as he asked, returning to your licking and touching. You started to feel a bulge against your thigh. You looked down to see a faint glow coming from your lover’s pants. You planted kisses down his ribs and spine and you unbuckled his garments and pulled down. There, before your eyes, was a light blue phallus hanging about his pubis. You brought your hands down to rub his iliac crest as you flicked your tongue across the tip.

“OOHH (Y/N)... he moaned. “THAT FEELS AMAZING.”

His praise encouraged you. The last thing you wanted to do was hurt or over stimulate him. You did slow, calculating licks, watching his face for any discomfort. You gently suck the tip, rolling your tongue around it. With your other hand, you slid down to touch your clit. Your body was of fire. You were so ready. You wanted him inside you so badly.

“OH (Y/N)! I’M… I’M GOING TO… NYYYEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!” Papyrus exploded in your mouth, filling it with his magical semen. It made your mouth tingle and it tasted sweet. You could get used to blowing him, if that was your reward. You sat up and looked down at your hero. He was sweating and panting. “You ok?”

“YES... *HUFF* WORDS CAN’T… *HUFF* DESCRIBE HOW GOOD THAT FELT!”

“Always a pleasure, handsome.” You laid down beside him and wrapped yourself around his body. You were still pent up with passion, but you decided to wait for him to cool down. If he was too tired, you could always take care of yourself later. After a few minutes, Papyrus turned his head toward you. “WILL YOU SHOW ME HOW TO MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE THAT?”

“Of course, sweetie.” You rolled onto your back as he sat up. You spread your legs apart so he had a decent view. “WOWIE…” he whispered. “IT’S SO PRETTY.”

“Why, thank you.” you cooed. “Ok, you see that bit of flesh right there? That’s a clitoris. The best way to knock the socks off a human woman is to stimulate that baby. You can use your fingers, your tongue or both. In some cases, couples use toys but they aren’t necessary.”

“WOWIE! I FEEL SO INFORMED! WHAT NEXT?”

“Once you get her going, you insert your fingers and you curl them like this.” You mimicked to come hither motion for Papyrus to see.

“HOW MANY DO I USE?” he asked.

“Depends on the woman.” you answered. “I personally like two. Some girls like more or less, some use a whole hand.”

“A WHOLE HAND CAN FIT IN THERE?!”

“With enough stretching and practice, yes. But I’m good with two.”

Papyrus stared at your crotch, looking a tad nervous. “Just take your time, sweetie.” you assured him. “Start when you’re ready.”

He inhaled deeply through his nasal cavity and brought his head down towards you. Very carefully, he flicked his tongue on your clit. “GOLLY, I WASN’T EXPECTING THAT!” he said.

“What?” you asked.

“IT TASTEs SWEET! IT’S BETTER THAN MONSTER CANDY!” He continues to lick you, his tongue going up and down your folds. He slowly inserted two fingers, curling them like you showed him. “Pap?” you said, voice shaky.

“YES?”

“Use three.”

“OKAY.” Since he didn’t have flesh, two fingers alone weren’t enough. Having three was the extra push you needed to push you toward the brink. Your back arched, an orgasm ripping from your clit and spread throughout your entire body. “Oh God!” you screamed. You flopped back down on the bed, enjoying the aftermath of your climax.

“DID I DO A GOOD JOB?”

“Hero,” you huffed, “you were stunning. You, are an excellent listener. I’d give you standing ovation, if I could move.”

“ARE YOU TIRED NOW?”

“Just need little break, you ready for a second round?”

He nodded. Performing cunniligus had given him another erection. He didn’t need to worry about stamina. He’s lasted longer than the guys you’ve slept with in the past. “Alright,” you sat up, “lay on your back.”

He did as he was told. You climbed on top of him, cradling your hips right above his member. You’re not sure what came over you, but suddenly, you wanted Papyrus to tell you what he wanted done to him. You knew he wanted you, but now you needed to _hear_ it.”

“Tell me what you want, hero.” you commanded.

“WHAT?” he asked, perplexed.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you.” you repeated.

“YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT!”

“The sooner you tell me, the sooner I’ll give it to you.” you teased.

“OH PLEASE! I WANT TO BE INSIDE YOU! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SENSELESS!” he cried.

 _Bingo._ You slowly lowered yourself down, taking him inch by inch. Papyrus latches onto your hips, clinging for dear life. You waited until he adjusted to this new feeling before you moved. “You doin’ ok?”

“YES… IT’S REALLY SNUG DOWN THERE.”

“Ready for me to move?”

He took a couple deep breaths before he nodded. You rolled your hips and swayed your shoulders, just like the night you danced for him. You weren’t sure how his anatomy worked, but fuck it. You didn’t care. You were simply enjoying this moment with him.

“OH STARS!” he panted. “I DON’T THINK I CAN LAST MUCH LONGER!”

“It’s ok, just let it out, hero.”

He screamed as another orgasm soared through his body, filling you with cum. Your own body followed suit, rocking your to and fro to make the feeling last longer. You were both panting, welcoming the air inside your lungs. You reached down to cup his face.

“So, how was that for your first time?” you asked.

“NORMALLY, I WOULD GIVE YOU AN ABUNDANCE OF PRAISE BUT, I CAN’T SEEM TO THINK RIGHT NOW.” he replied.

“Well, that means I did a good job. I fucked you so good you can’t think!” you both started laughing at that. That’s when you heard footsteps approaching. Sans must be home, you wondered how much he heard.

“paps? you ok?” He was knocking on the door. When he didn’t get an answer, he turned the door knob. Eh, let him come in. You were too satisfied both mentally and physically to care if he caught you on top of his brother.

“OH NO…” Papyrus whispered.

“i thought i heard screaming. are you… uhhhhhh….”

You sit up straight and look over your left shoulder, dead in Sans’ face.

“Hiya Sansy.” you cooed.

He backs out and closes the door behind him. You don’t see him for several days after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne being embarrassed about going to a sex shop I mostly did for comedic reasons. 1. I imagine she would be uneasy about discussing her best friend's sex life, or lack there of. 2. Toward the end of the game where all the characters pop up to stop the fight between Asgore and the player, Mettaton does suggest she and Alphys smooch and she does blush a little. I honestly don't know how she'd react if she went to a sex shop. As far as them watching Fairy Tail, I don't watch a lot of anime. I just threw that in because I've watched the show. If you dislike Fairy Tail, pretend I said something else. It doesn't pertain much to the story so, it shouldn't be a biggie.


	8. Everyone Has a Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're out for a night on the town in Mettaton's new club. While getting acquainted, he asks you to be a back up dancer in his music videos. You were finally making it to the big times! Nothing could spoil this night... or so you thought.

Ever since the big night with your hero, you two have been nearly inseparable. Well, more so than usual. A typical night consisted of a quick family dinner and hitting the sheets right after, much to Sans’ disdain. He was hardly ever home, and when he was, he would be in the basement working on one of his numerous projects.

“ you guys are real sick ya know that?”  he said while you’re both on the couch waiting for Papyrus to come home.

“How so?” you ask.

“ it’s bad enough you two smooch face when you think i ain’t lookin’, but i gotta hear all that noise comin’ from his room when i get home? you some kinda freak or somethin’?”

“We can’t help it.”

“whaddya mean ‘can’t help it’?”

“We try, we really do. But we always manage to fail.”

“ that’s the understatement of the year… are you sayin’ you really can’t control yourselves?”

“Kinda? I just look at your brother and-”

“ please don’t finish that sentence.”  Sans stops you. “ Look, why don’t you guys go out? maybe some fresh air will cool ya down.”

That wasn’t a bad idea. You and Papyrus hadn’t been on a real date since you moved in. Between his working and your job hunting, you two just stayed home. And you did feel a tad guilty for Sans. It couldn’t be easy for him to constantly see and hear you do things to his brother. You were sure you could convince your hero to leave the house for one night. 

“I think we can manage that. Mettaton’s club opening is tonight. We should check it out.”

“ yeah, yeah! there’s also the movies, the park, and i think the museum is doing some astrology thing all month long.”

“ I get the hint, Sans.”

“just tryin’ help.”  he winks.

That night during dinner, you mention to Papyrus about stepping out for the night, pretending it was your idea and not his brother’s.

“REALLY? ON SUCH SHORT NOTICE? USUALLY OUR DATES TAKE EXTENSIVE PLANNING!”

“We don’t have to plan everything, handsome. Spontaneity is the spice of life.”

“ kid’s gotta point pap.”  Sans interjected. “ she may live here and all, but she’s still your girlfriend. gotta wine n’ dine her on occasion.” 

Papyrus gasped. “OH GOOD HEAVENS SANS, YOU’RE RIGHT! MY LUST HAS PREVENTED ME FROM FULFILLING MY DUTIES AS A ROMANTIC PARTNER!”

“oh good grief…”  Sans groaned. Now you felt bad. Your hero was in no way slacking in his job as a lover.

“Sweetie, it’s ok really-”

“IT MOST CERTAINLY IS NOT! HUMAN- PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE MOST FUN, ROMANTIC NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!”

“Sure thing, hero.” You got up to go upstairs when Papyrus stops you. “WAIT, I’LL GET READY FIRST AND THEN WAIT FOR YOU IN THE CAR. IF WE GO AT THE SAME TIME, YOU’LL BE IMPRISONED ONCE AGAIN BY YOUR INTENSE LOVE FOR ME!” 

That was true. If you both went upstairs, you wouldn’t leave the house until the next morning. You sat back down as he went to get ready. You looked to Sans, who had his hands clasped together and was looking toward the ceiling. “ thank you.” he whispered.

* * *

You slipped on a spaghetti strapped black dress and red stiletto heels. As you were walking out the door, you told Sans you would be home by the time he was in bed, but didn’t promise anything. You told Pap how Mettaton’s club would be opening in a few minutes. “GOLLY, MAYBE UNDYNE AND ALPHYS WILL BE THERE! IN THAT CASE, WE SHALL TAKE OUR DATE NIGHT TO THE DANCE FLOOR!” With that, you were off.

The place was buzzing with its participants and music. That ghost was on stage with Shyren, mixing records. The cat was at behind the bar making drinks. But where was Mettaton? Papyrus mentioned they became friends when the left the Underground and he was buddy buddy with Alphys. You were looking forward to meeting him.

Speaking of which, you catch Alphys wearing a black dress with white polka dots. She was standing next to Undyne, who was wearing a leather jacket, leggings and boots. She looked bored out of her mind. Alphys on the other hand looked ecstatic to be here. She and Papyrus start dancing while you keep Undyne company.

“You look like you don’t wanna be here.” you said.

“I kinda don’t, but I promised Al. I admire Mettaton’s style, but I’m not too crazy about the guy. He would come to my house and spread on top my piano, feeding himself grapes.”

“That’s… eccentric.” 

“He does stuff like that all the time. Once, he made a music video and it was just him on a bed with rose petals falling on his body. He’s so full of himself.” Undyne scoffed.

“Why does Alphys hang out with him?”

“I think they belonged to some human appreciation group before I met her. It wasn’t very popular ‘cause you know, we kinda hated you guys at the time. They started hanging out and been friends ever since. She even built his body for him.”

“Wait… she  _ made  _ Mettaton?!”

“Nah, just his body. He’s still a monster like the rest of us.”

“Wow. I thought she just made phones”

“Pfft, she can make all kinds of stuff! I think this version is better than his old body.”

“What did he look like before?”

Undyne pulled out her phone to reveal a rectangular box ice sculpture in the middle of what looked to be a hotel. You were confused, not sure what you were supposed to be looking at.

“Where’s Mettaton?”

“That is Mettaton.”

“Where was this taken?”

“Some hotel-apartment place. He had a restaurant too. Along with a bunch of shows. People went nuts over that guy.”

“I don’t get, he was literally just a rectangle.”

“BUT A SEXY RECTANGLE!” Papyrus added.

“W-we needed a l-little break from dancing.” Alphys chipped in. “M-mettaton said he would be on his way out to see us!”

Oh boy, here we go. He sounded nice, but odd at the same time. You weren’t sure what to expect. Was he the prima donna type? Or was he really nice deep down? The only people you knew personally who liked him were Papyrus and Alphys. Undyne and Sans seemed to just tolerate him. He mentioned that he and his brother briefly worked with Mettaton; Pap being a bodyguard and Sans as an agent when they reached the surface. The key word being “briefly”.

Just then, the stage got dark. You heard a robotic voice speaking over head. “Oh yes.” it said.  _ What the hell?   _ you thought. The lights came back on, and smoke was flooding the stage. You heard the voice speak again. “Oh my. If you came to my came here tonight, that can only mean one thing. You’re desperate for the premiere of my new club. How touching. Luckily for you,  I’ve been aching to open this place up for a long time. So... as thanks, I’ll give you all a handsome reward. I’ll make this night-” the smoked cleared and a huge flash. Once your vision cleared, you saw Mettaton in all his glory. “ABSOLUTELY beautiful!” he finished.

The crowd went wild. He did all that just to come on stage for a few seconds? This guy had diva written all over him.  You tried to convince yourself that since you still technically hadn’t met yet, you might like him. He was friends with Alphys and she had a good sense of character. You didn’t have much confidence in Papyrus’ judgement because he liked everyone. Someone could punch him in the face and he would still be friendly to them.  _ Just be polite. _ Once off stage, people went back to dancing. Mettaton made his way toward your group. 

“Alphy!” he cheered. “I’m so glad you could make it!” With his long arms, he wrapped Alphys into a big hug.

“I-i wouldn't miss your debut for the world!” she replied.

“Is that Undyne scowling in the corner? I love the jacket.”

“Thanks.” she muttered.

“Papyrus? Papy dear is that you?” Mettaton asked.

“INDEED IT IS! I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE! (Y/N), THIS IS METTATON. METTATON, THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND!”

“Is this the lovely human you’ve talked so much about Alphy?”

“That’s me!” you laughed nervously. So far so good.

“It’s such a pleasure to meet you!” he shook your hand, then slid his arm around your waist. “Won’t you join me for a quick drink? Papy dear, you don’t mind if I borrow your gorgeous lady friend for minute do you?”

“NOT AT ALL! WE’LL BE ON THE DANCE FLOOR IF YOU NEED US!” he and Alphys walked toward the center of the room, Undyne reluctantly tagging along. Oh no, was this going to be another interrogation? What would Mettaton do? He was a robot AND a monster. A robotic monster! You gulped as he brought you to the bar.

“Burgerpants! A cosmopolitan for the lovely lady.” Mettaton ordered. You would never get used to these names. While the cat monster was making your drink, Mettaton turned his attention on you.

“So how long have you and Papy been an item?”

“Oh gee, we hit things off pretty quickly. I never thought about time until now. Let’s see, about seven months now?” you guessed.

“Oh! That’s wonderful to hear! I was hoping he would settle down with someone once we reached the surface.”

Wait, he was  _ happy _ you were dating Papyrus? No threats? No warnings? Was this going to be a normal conversation?  You… were not expecting that. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding.

“I think you’re the first person I’ve met that’s actually happy for us. Well, aside from my family and friends.”

Mettaton started laughing. “Let me guess, Undyne threatened to beat you up and Sans used his magic. Am I right?” You nodded.

“Mhm. I thought as much. Those two can be so unbearable. Papy’s a big boy and can look out for himself. He has needs like the rest of us. It’s comforting to know I’m not the only one who sees him as the man he is.”

“Did… did you and Pap date?”

“We tried, darling. But we never had a moment's peace together. If Undyne wasn’t stalking us, Sans was on one of his numerous “breaks”. Eventually, I made it big with humans and started going on tour. I have a feeling his brother played a part in that.”

You could relate. Undyne didn’t stalk you (at least you didn’t think). But Sans had a habit of hanging around you guys before you moved in. You understood why, but that wasn’t fair to Papyrus. He needed to be free to make his own decisions without anyone else's influence. He was often too nice for his own good, but he wasn’t an idiot. Plus, he trained with Undyne who admitted was pretty strong. If push came to shove, he could protect himself.

“But that’s all in the past.” Mettaton began, interrupting your train of thought. “So Alphy told me you’re a dancer.”

“Yeah my site is still up, but I haven’t posted a video in months. I got some competition and lost a lot of subscribers.”

“I heard. I caught one of my employees watching a video of her while on the job. That girl has absolutely no class.” he rolled his eyes.

“You think so?” You hadn’t heard anyone bad mouth Margo before. Not that you didn’t agree.

“Oh darling, anyone can get on camera to gyrate their hips and use toys to please the masses. But you, you my dear have actual talent. You have style! So, I’m hoping you’re willing to accept the offer I have prepared for you.” a sly smile spread across the robot’s face.

“What might that be?” you asked, curious.

“(Y/N), how would you like to be a backup dancer in my music videos?”

Your jaw dropped. A backup dancer? For a music video? Starring a popular singer? “Are… are you serious?”

“Of course I am! Right before we left the Underground; Blooky, Shyren and I agreed to band together to perform. I was already popular with monsters, but I’ve always wanted to appeal to humans. And what better way to do that than to have one of the team?”

You screamed with girlish glee. You hopped off the bar stool and tackled Mettaton with a bear hug, nearly knocking him off his seat. You couldn’t believe it, you were gonna be a real dancer. You were gonna hit the big times. This was all a ploy to get more fans, but hell, you didn’t care! You were finally about to live your dream. You weren’t a ballerina, but as far as you were concerned, this was the next best thing. Tears of joy started streaming down your face.

“THANK YOU! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!”

“Here’s my card darling. Stop by my office tomorrow and we’ll get you set up with a choreographer and get a contract written up.”

You ran onto the dance floor to tell everyone the good news. You were really glad you decided to come out dancing. What better way to start a new career than busting a few moves? Papyrus lifted you into the air and spun you into a hug.

“THAT’S SUCH WONDERFUL NEWS! HOW SHOULD WE CELEBRATE?”

“Dance, silly!”

You were on cloud nine. You hadn’t been this happy since you started dating your hero. You pulled out all the stops that night. You were gonna be sore in the morning but man was it gonna be worth it. You were so into your dancing, you didn’t notice the man behind you. You accidentally bump into him and knocked a drink out of his hands. 

“Aw dude! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s cool. No worries, cutie.” he winks at you.

“Let me make it up to you, I’ll buy you another.”

“You can make it up to me in another way. How ‘bout we blow this joint and we head back to my place.”

“No dice, I’m spoken for.” You used your thumb to point behind you, right at Papyrus.

“You serious? You dissin’ me for a stack of bones?”

“Damn straight!” you stated proudly.

“What, you ain’t fucked a human in so long you shack up with the closest thing? C’mon,” he grabs your wrist. “I can make you forget all about that freak.”

You snatch yourself away from the man. “How about you go fuck yourself, since I clearly won’t do it. Later, asshole.” You flip him off and go back to dancing with your man. Bastards like that guy were one of the reasons you rarely went to clubs. But you refused to let him ruin your night. You notice Papyrus looks really upset though.

“Something wrong, handsome?”

“THAT MAN WAS VERY RUDE TO YOU…”

“Eh, don’t worry about him. With a cool place like this, you’re bound to run into some jerks. I’m ok.” you assured him.

“IF YOU SAY SO…”

“Make no bones about it!” you smiled.

“UGH!” Papyrus sighed.

As the night went on, you started to regret your choice in shoes. It was getting late anyway, you had to get up early for that meeting with Mettaton. You hug Undyne and Alphys goodbye and tell Pap you’re ready to go.

“ALRIGHT! LET ME SAY GOODBYE TO METTATON AND WE CAN GO HOME!”

“Ok, I’ll wait outside.”

You walk out and lean against the car. As your eyes land on the door, lo and behold that ass hat from early strolls up to you. “Hey, I think you should reconsider my offer.”

“You deaf or just stupid? I said no.” you said bitterly. Now you were getting annoyed.

“I ain’t so bad,” he leans towards you and starts touching your thigh, pushing up your dress.

“Get off me, creep!” You raise you hand and slap him, simultaneously stomping your heel on his foot.

“Ow! You stupid bitch! I’m gonna make you pay for that!” He grabs hold and starts dragging you toward a dark ally.

“Let go of me!” you scream. Just then, the man falls hard to the ground; letting go of your body as he crashes down.

“DON’T! TOUCH! MY! HUMAN!” It was Papyrus. You realized it was him who knocked the guy down. He was covered in a blue aura, just like Sans had done to you all those months ago. Next thing you know, bones were surrounding him, closing in.

“What the fuck?! What’s happening? Let me up!” he yelled, panicking.

“NO! YOU ARE A VERY RUDE MAN! I DEMAND YOU APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!!!”

“Ok man, ok! Easy! I’m sorry alright?”

“NOT TO ME!” Papyrus screeched.

With all the man’s strength, he managed to prop himself on his elbows and looked you in the eyes. “I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! I won’t ever come near you again!”

All the noise brought about onlookers from the club. Among the crowd was Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton. The girls rushed over to you, plaguing you with questions.

“Are you ok?” Undyne probed. “What the hell is going on?”

You were too stunned to answer. You knew Papyrus was cable of magic. You assumed it was similar to Sans’ because they're brothers. But never in your wildest dreams could you envision your hero using his magic with such violence and anger. He… he looked like he wanted to kill the guy. Mettaton stepped forth and looked down at the man.

“My my, what an ugly little creature. Something will have to be done about you.” He snapped his fingers and two guards, one a bunny and the other a dragon, rushed to his side. 

“Take him around back.” he ordered. “Yes, Sir Mr. Mettaton sir!” The bunny said. Once he was gone, mostly everyone went back inside. The only ones left were you and your friends.

“I do apologize for that despicable display of behavior.” Mettaton said to you. “I’ll make sure actions like that will not be tolerated. Oh, and don’t worry about the meeting tomorrow. Go home and get some rest, darling.”

“Thank you.” you said quietly.

“W-w-will you b-be al-alright?” Alphys asked.

“Yeah, yeah don’t sweat it guys.”

“You ok Pap?” asked Undyne. He hadn’t said a word since the crowd formed.

“I’M FINE.” he said dryly.

You climb into the car and say goodnight to the girls again. The drive home was silent. It took all your might not to cry. You weren’t upset about what that guy did to you. No, you were frightened of Papyrus. Tonight had been a reminder of what he really was and what he is capable of. You weren’t afraid of what he would do to you, but seeing that scowl on his face… it made you think of what he could do to others. His words still clung to your brain. He called you his human. The way he stated that sounded so… possessive. It was eerie.

When you got home, you saw Sans knocked out on the couch. You tiptoed upstairs so you wouldn’t wake him. Papyrus wasn’t following you though.

“Are you coming to bed, sweetie?” you asked nervously.

“I WILL LATER. YOU GO AHEAD WITHOUT ME. GOOD NIGHT (Y/N).”

“Good night…” You took a shower and climbed into bed, not having any desire to sleep.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, don't touch Pap's human. He hates that.


	9. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk comes for a visit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for taking so long to post the next chapter. For those who may not have seen the comments, my mom was in the hospital (she's fine now yay!), then I got a cold and some other bullshit happened. Anyway, I'm back! I did write another story yesterday if you want to check it out. If you would like for me to turn that into a series, let me know! Thanks a lot for your patience :) 
> 
> P.S. Frisk talks.

About ten minutes passed and Papyrus still hadn’t come to bed. Worried, you silently creep towards the stairs so you don’t wake Sans, stopping when you hear the two brothers talking.

“bro, that you?”

“I’M SORRY, SANS. I DIDN’T MEAN TO WAKE YOU.”

“ey, forgetaboutit. how was the club?”

“OH IT WAS WONDERFUL! UNDYNE AND ALPHYS WERE THERE! METTATON WAS STUNNING AS EVER! HE EVEN OFFERED (Y/N) A JOB! SHE’S GOING TO BE BACKUP DANCER IN HIS MUSIC VIDEOS! AND WE DANCED FOR HOURS!”

“really? how ‘bout that. i’m sure she’s happy. so if you had such a great night, why you lookin’ so down?”

“...THERE WAS A VERY RUDE MAN THERE.”

“how rude?”  Sans said. You could hear the anger in his voice.

“HE WANTED (Y/N) TO LEAVE WITH HIM AND SHE SAID NO. THEN WHEN SHE WAS OUTSIDE WAITING FOR ME HE… HE GRABBED HER SANS! SHE WAS SCREAMING AND I HAD TO DO SOMETHING! I HAD TO…”

“papyrus, what did you do?”

“I… I USED A BLUE ATTACK. I DIDN’T HURT HIM! AT LEAST I DON’T THINK DID…”

“that’s it?”

“I MAY HAVE SUMMONED SOME BONES AS WELL…”

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Was Sans just as shocked as you were? Papyrus had never attacked someone before, not since his battle with Frisk back in the Underground. Even then, he did so because he had to. What happened tonight could’ve been handled differently.

“did you hit him?”  Sans asked finally.

“NO, I MADE HIM APOLOGIZE TO THE HUMAN AND THEN METTATON HAD HIS GUARDS TAKE HIM AWAY.”

What Papyrus neglected to mention was he referred to you as  _ his _ human, not the human.  _ Is he wrong though?  _ Your brain asked. “It’s not what he said,” you whispered quietly to yourself. “It’s how he said it.” True, you guys were an item, but you weren’t his property. It’s not as if he owned you. You were still waiting at the top of the stairs to hear what Sans had to say.

“don’t sweat it pap. it’s not the first time a monster had a scrap with a human. we’ve had to protect frisk a couple times, remember?”

“I KNOW BUT, I… I JUST FELT SO ANGRY. I NEVER FELT THAT WAY BEFORE, TOWARDS ANYONE.”

“were you angry for what the guy did or who he did it to?”

“BOTH?”

Wait, what was the difference? Why would it matter  _ who _ that happened to? Papyrus would’ve been angry no matter who was being attacked… right? Sans mentioned they had to protect Frisk, surely that would set him off too.  _ Well, _ your brain intervened,  _  this goes hand in hand with the whole “my human” thing. _ You sighed, this was giving you a headache.

“does... does your SOUL feel any different?”

“NO, WHY WOULD IT?” Papyrus asked, perplexed.

You heard Sans breathe a sigh of relief.  “don’t worry about it. look, don’t let this thing get to ya. what matters is (Y/N) is safe.”

“THAT’S TRUE.”

“why don’t ya head on up and see how she’s doin’?”

“SHE’S SLEEPING, BUT I SHOULD GO ANYWAY. GOOD NIGHT, SANS.”

“night bro.”

You walk back to his room and get in bed, trying to look as if you had been sleeping through their conversation. You heard Papyrus walk in and approach, but he didn’t join you. You could feel him staring at you.  _ Does he normally watch me sleep? _ After a few seconds pass, he finally get in bed. You feel his fingers gently caress your cheek.

“I’M SO SORRY (Y/N).” he whispered. “I SHOULDN’T HAVE LET YOU WAIT OUTSIDE ALONE. I WON’T LET ANYONE HURT YOU EVER AGAIN. I PROMISE TO ALWAYS BE THERE TO PROTECT YOU. MY SWEET, PRECIOUS HUMAN.”

* * *

 

Your phone starts ringing. You blindly start reaching for it, only to knock it onto the floor. “Dammit.” you said in a hushed tone. You lean towards the end of the bed, only to be stopped. Papyrus is holding you tightly again. “Aw, c’mon Pap.” you whine. You struggle and pull but to no avail. You roll your eyes and start reaching for the phone. With the very tips of your fingers, you drag it towards you. It was Undyne.  _ What could she want? She hardly ever calls. _

“Hello?” you answer groggily.

“Human! You know that favor me and Al did for you? I’m cashing in today!”

“What now?” you asked confused.

“You owe us for taking you to that...place.” she said.

“Oh! Yeah yeah, no problem. What do you need?”

“We need you to watch Frisk. It’s the last day of the anime convention and Al and I can’t miss it. I’m not taking no for an answer!”

“Alright.” you yawned. You were ready to meet them anyway. Paps and Sans loved the kid. They could talk about them for hours, and sometimes did.

“Good! I’ll have Toriel drop them off at your place. Later, punk!” 

You text Sans and ask him to come to your room, stating it was an emergency. Within a blink of an eye, he was standing right in front of you.

“what’s the problem?”

“I’m stuck.” you said pointing to Papyrus.

“so?”

“So, I need to get unstuck. Can you teleport me with your magic or lift him off me or something?”

Sans raised his hand to his chin, pretending to ponder your request. He finally shrugged and said  “nah.”

“What? Why? He won’t let go.”

“you two had a rough night, why not take a load off?”

“Because I have to babysit Frisk and I don’t know when they’re going to be dropped off.”

“frisk is comin’? huh. tori usually tells me.”

“Undyne was gonna do it but she had to bail. You gonna help me now?”

“tell ya what. if pap’s not up in ten minutes, tickle his ribs. that usually does the trick. i’m goin’ to grillby’s to get the kid’s favorite grub. catch ya later.”

Now that you thought about it, your hero did have a sensitive rib. Touching, scratching or pinching it drove him up the wall. “Oh Papy,” you cooed. “It’s time to wake… UP!” You grab the rib and Papyrus immediately shot upwards.

“AAHH!” he screamed, clutching his side. “HUMAN, YOU’RE NORMALLY NOT SO ABRASIVE DURING OUR LOVE MAKING… AND DON’T WE USUALLY DO IT AT NIGHT?”

“What better way to start the day?” you said innocently.

“OH MY,” he said, caressing your thigh. “I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE.” He leans down to kiss you, but you stop him with your finger.

“Can’t, handsome. Love to, but can’t. I gotta watch Frisk and I have no clue when they’re coming.”

“FRISK IS COMING HERE? THEN THERE’S NO TIME TO LOSE! SANS! PREPARE THE PILLOW FORT!”

“He already left to get food. I can help with the fort.”

You both go downstairs to prepare for your guests arrival. “OH THIS IS SO EXCITING! I HAVEN’T SEEN FRISK IN THIRTY-SEVEN DAYS! THEY’RE USUALLY SO BUSY WITH MEETINGS AND SPEECHES! I’LL HAVE TO MAKE MY BEST SPAGHETTI FOR THE OCCASION!”

“What about Grillby’s?” you asked.

“OH THEY CAN’T EAT THAT EVERYDAY! IT’S UNHEALTHY! AS A GROWING HUMAN, THEY NEED A PROPER DIET THAT DOESN’T CONTAIN GREASE. UNLESS IT’S PIZZA NIGHT, IN WHICH I CAN MAKE AN EXCEPTION.”

“Wait a minute, how long do I need to watch them?”

“OH, A FEW DAYS.”

Days?! Undyne never mentioned that! You didn’t dislike kids, the opposite actually. But you liked them in small doses. How were you gonna live with a kid for days? That means you’ll have to start wearing pants around the house! You can’t swear, you’ll have even less privacy with Papyrus, which meant… “Oh no.” you whispered.

“WHAT IS IT? WHAT’S WRONG?”

“If Frisk is gonna be here a few days, how are we gonna, you know… spend quality time together?”

“OH. I HAVEN’T THOUGHT OF THAT.”

“Do you know exactly how many days they’ll be here?”

“IT VARIES. ONE TIME THEY STAYED FOR A WHOLE WEEK.”

You decided not to ask why Frisk stays with friends for long periods of time when they needed to be watched. Pap mentioned they were busy, being an ambassador and all. They probably missed their pals and needed an escape from responsibilities. That had to be hard. One of the best thing about being a kid is being able to goof off and have fun and not have a care in the world. Having such an important title, Frisk wouldn’t have the free time you had growing up. And they must be attending school on top of that. Could you blame them for staying with friends for days on end? Hell, you felt drained after job interviews.

“Hey, no big deal. A few days won’t kill us. We’ll have so much fun with Frisk, we’ll be too tired to fool around! Why don’t we go to the store? I got idea.”

Once inside, you make a mad dash to the toy aisle.  _ Now, where are they? Aha!  _ You found them, Nerf guns. You had a blast with these babies growing up, it would be nice to relive your childhood playing with them again. “Here, we’re buying these.”

“GUNS? AREN’T THOSE DANGEROUS?” Papyrus asked.

“Not these! The bullets are made rubber and styrofoam. Some will bounce off, but these stick to stuff! Frisk will love 'em!” You grabbed four guns and who knows how many packets of bullets. Man, were you gonna have a blast tonight! The second you got home, you immediately started ripping the packages apart and began to load your weapon.

“Ready?”

“FOR WHAT?”

“For this!” You fired the gun at your hero, a bullet landing right on his forehead. You pass him a gun, taking aim once more.

“NYEH HEH HEH! YOU WISH TO DO FIGHT ME HUMAN? SO BE IT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS,  SHALL ENGAGE IN BATTLE!”

The two of you spent the rest of the morning chasing and shooting each other with your new toys. It got to the point where you starting hiding from one another. Him taking cover in the kitchen and you behind the couch. You quietly approach the dining area, stalking your prey. You pressed your back to the wall, waiting for any sign of your lover. You rushed inside yelling “Gotcha!” but Papyrus was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, your lifted up into the air and tossed over your hero’s shoulder.

“I THINK NOT HUMAN! FOR IT IS I, THAT GOT YOU!” He carries you into the living room and gently tosses you on the couch. He stands in his signature pose and says “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS CAPTURED A HUMAN! YOU ARE NOW MY PRISONER!” You couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh please,” you said between giggles, “have mercy on me!” He climbs on top of you, straddling your hips. “Isn’t there anything I can do to buy my freedom?” you cooed, lightly stroking his legs.

Papyrus stroked his chin. “I SEE, I SEE. TRYING TO SEDUCE YOUR CAPTOR WITH OFFER OF PASSION. NO! I MUST RESIST!”

“If that won’t work,” you said slyly, a sneaky grin spreading across your face. “you leave me no choice. Take this!” You lunge for his ribs and began to tickle him. “NYEH HAHAHAHAHA! OH NO! HAHAHA! I’VE BEEN HAHAHA JAPED BY THE HUMAN! NYEH HAHAHAHA!!!!” You roll onto the floor, still tickling him. “Admit defeat!” you demanded. “OK! HAHAHAHA OK! I GIVE! HAHAHAHA I GIVE!”

You stand up, mimicking Papyrus’ pose. “I, the Tremendous (Y/N), have defeated the Great Papyrus! You, are now  _ my  _ prisoner!” You laugh maniacally. Your hero gently grasps your wrist and pulls you toward him. “YES, YOU TRULY ARE TREMENDOUS.” You lay next to him on the floor, slowly lifting his shirt to massage his ribs. “You know, we probably still have some time before Frisk comes. Why don’t we pay a visit to the Capture Zone?”

“I LIKE YOUR METHOD OF THINKING, (Y/N).” You were kissing each other while still on the floor when a knock interrupted you. “DANG IT!” you both exclaim. You reluctantly get up to answer the door. When opened, you saw a tall, goat like woman with a small child next to her. The child ran right past you and jumped into Pap’s arms. 

“Hi there,” you introduce yourself and shake her hand, “you must be Toriel.”

“And you must be the nice human I’ve heard so much about. It’s a pleasure to meet you! And that little bundle of excitement is Frisk.”

“Howdy!” they said.

“Awwww!!! You are so cute!” you gushed. If you hadn’t seen the news and heard the story so many times, you would never in a million years believe that this was the kid who freed all monsters. That this kid was the  _ ambassador.  _ That this kid took on Undyne!

“Yes, are they not? Here,” Toriel handed you a bag. “inside are clothes, crayons, paper, and stuffed animals they like to sleep with. Frisk will still need to attend school while visiting. Please make sure they arrive on time.”

“Will do! Anything else I need to know?” you asked

“Yes. Bedtime is at 8 pm; no junk food before then. No midnight snacks or scary movies. If there is an emergency, please do not hesitate to call me or Asgore.”

“Got it!”

“Now, my child. Be on your best behavior during your stay.”

“Yes Mama.” They climbed off Papyrus and gave their mother a kiss.

“It was so nice to meet you! Please come by our house some time. I can make some cinnamon butterscotch pie.” Toriel offered.

“I’ll take you up on that! See you soon!” you said closing the door. “So”, you turn to Frisk. “what’s the first thing we should do?”

“Where’s Sans?” they asked.

“He went to get you something from Grillby’s, but that was several hours ago.”

“WAIT A SECOND, DIDN’T HE HAVE TO WORK TODAY?”

“Hmm, now that you mention, I think so.”

“SLACKING OFF BY DOING WORK, TRULY MY BROTHER IS A MASTER. IF YOU’RE HUNGRY NOW, YOU CAN HELP ME MAKE SPAGHETTI!”

There was a slight look of hesitation before Frisk agreed. Once Pap was in the kitchen, you whispered in the kid’s ear. “He’s gotten better, I promise.” “I hope so…” they said.

* * *

By the time Sans got home, the three of you were sitting on the couch having a Disney movie marathon.  “heya kiddo. uh, what’s this all over the floor?”  You had neglected picking up the bullets scattered across the house. “We had a Nerf battle. You should’ve seen it. I beat Papyrus.”

“ONLY BECAUSE YOU TICKLED ME INTO SURRENDERING!”

“I’m still counting it as a victory. Frisk wanted to wait until you got home before played again. You up for it?”

“yeah, sounds fun.” 

“Alright! Here’s your gun.”

“no need.”  And with that, half the bullets came off the ground and were thrown at the three of you. “Hey!” Frisk protested. “No fair!” you shouted. “You have magic!”

“ah c’mon. where’s your fighting spirit?”

“That does it, you’re going down! Pap! Frisk! Grab your weapons!”

And so, the battle of Sans vs. Papyrus, Frisk and (Y/N) commenced. Bullets went flying everywhere. You, Pap and Frisk split up throughout the house. Always firing whatever ammo you could grab, but always missing. Sans kept teleporting himself from room to room, dodging each attack.  “what? you think i’m just gonna stand there and take it? nope. nada. almost. missed. oh, close but no cigar. gotta be quicker than that.”

“SANS! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! STAY STILL!” The three of you took cover behind the couch, still waiting for an opening. “You didn’t happen to fight Sans while you were underground, did you?”

“No,” Frisk replied. “I’m glad too.”

Suddenly, all the bullets were gone. You were defenseless. “You’ve gotta be kid-” The three of your were pummeled with every bullet in the house. You could hear Sans laughing behind you.  “geeettttttt dunked on!!! ya know, tibia pleasure to fight you guys all night long, but it’s gettin’ to be frisk’s bed time.”

“Aw, do I really gotta? We were having so much fun!”

“it’s a school night sooo yeah. yeah ya do.”

Man, what a day. You couldn’t remember the last time you had this much fun around a kid. Most of them annoyed you because they were too whiny or always misbehaved. But Frisk was awesome! You could see why monsters were quick to befriend them. You fall asleep inside the pillow fort you helped make, wondering what tomorrow would bring. You wake up in the middle of the night with a finger poking you. 

“Not now Pap,” you whispered. “Frisk will hear us.”

“Huh? No, it is me, Frisk. Why would Papyrus wake you up?”

_ Shit.  _ You open your eyes and see them innocently looking at you for an answer. “Forget I said that. Is something wrong?”

“I wanted to ask you something, but not in front of the guys.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“How come you’re dating Papyrus?”

Oh boy. This kid was way too young to hear about your stripping escapades and your lack of trust in men due to failed relationships. Were they gonna interrogate you too? How many more times would you have to go through this? “Because he’s nice to me.” you state matter of factly.

“Do you love him?” they asked.

“Yeah, I really do.”

“So, you wouldn’t hurt him, right?”

“No, Frisk. I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Do you promise?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

They stuck out their pinky, waiting for you to accept it. You knew the routine, you grabbed their pinky with yours to seal the deal, but took it a step further. “I, (Y/N), solemnly swear to never hurt Papyrus. May Sans strike me down if I do.”

Frisk giggled, looking satisfied with your answer. “Ok good night.” 

“Good night.”

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk may the ambassador of monsters, but they're still a kid.


	10. Show Me Your Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping up with Mettaton on the dance floor is proving to be a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people like my other story Delusional and have asked me to continue working on that. So updates may be every other day instead of every day. Just a heads up.

“Oh darling, you really must learn how to keep up.” Mettaton said while looking down at the floor. There you were, gasping for air. “Cut me *huff* some slack *huff*. I’m a human. *huff* We don’t move like that!” This guy moved in ways you didn’t think possible. Then again, with him being a robot, you doubted he had limitations the average person would. It were as if he were posing for a split second then changing the next. Constantly switching between the splits, kicking his leg into the air and arms flailing about. If you didn’t know any better, you would’ve sworn he was having a malfunction.

Mettaton rolled his eyes and helped you up. “It’s time for our union regulated break anyway. Everyone, take five.” You were grateful. It felt like you had been at it for hours. As you were walking, you noticed there was a trailer near by. _Did musicians have those?_ _I thought it was just for actors._ “Is that yours?” you ask him. “Yes, why don’t you join me inside?” You let him lead you in, and you weren’t all that shocked by what you saw. It was huge with pink walls and a pink carpet. There was a rug with a star pattern and sparkles, also pink. You noticed there were some dark spots sprinkled about. _Maybe it’s oil or something, he's basically a machine after all._ What did surprise you though were the stacks of books lying around. You had no clue he liked to read.

“What’s with all the books?”

“Oh! Those are my diaries.”

“What, do you write in them five times a day?”

Mettaton laughed. “No, silly. I buy one for every entry I make.” You were going to explain to him that he could use a diary more than once, but decided against it. Another thing that shocked you was his vanity. It was covered with name brand, top of the line products. Blush, mascara, eye shadow, lipstick, foundation. You name it, he had it. You figured other artists wore them, but he was a robot. He didn't have imperfections like humans did. “You wear make up?”

“I know it seems pointless to try to improve my already gorgeous face. But there are so many fabulous colors, I simply had to try it!" You simply nod and sit on the floor, exhausted. You’re body was aching, but you would have to push through it. You needed this job. Papyrus and Sans never bugged you about rent, but you felt bad not contributing in some way. Plus, sitting at home got boring. Mettaton noticed how quiet you were. “Are you feeling alright, darling?”

“Aside from being numb from the hips down, I’m peachy.”

“If you’d like, you could dance in the club. You could go at your own pace.”

“Thanks, but after what happened, I don’t think it would be a good idea to work there.” Hell, you weren’t sure if you would even  _ go _ there. Nothing drastic happened last time, but what if some other creep tried that on you? How would Papyrus react? You never wanted to see that scowl on his face again.

“Oh darling, don’t tell me you’re still thinking about what that barbarian did. I told you I would make sure it never happens again.”

“It’s not that, it’s Papyrus. He got so upset.”

“And he had every right to be. The nerve of that man touching Papy’s human.”

Oh no, not Mettaton too! It’s bad enough Pap said it. Was everyone going to refer you as “his human” from now on? You were gonna have to talk to him about it later. You were curious how your new boss was going to prevent incidents like that at the club from occurring. Was he going to increase security? Would there be code words? And what happened if someone did do it anyway?

“So what did you do to the guy, ban him from the club?”

“Oh, don’t worry your pretty little head about him. He’s been taken care of.”

You didn’t understand. Taken care of? How? Did the guy get arrested? “I don’t get it.”

Mettaton crouched down to the floor to make eye contact and put his hand on your shoulder. “Darling, it’s taken care of.” You did not like how he said that. He then smiles and pulls you up. “Come on now! Break time’s over! We have a video to make!” You couldn’t help but groan. You made a mental note to meet with him and the editor later, maybe they could cut out the parts where you fall flat on your face.

* * *

 

You get home and immediately plop into the couch face down, only having enough strength to kick your shoes off. You didn’t want to move from this spot. The couch would be your new bed. You were about to fall asleep when felt something crawl onto your back. Normally this would concern you, but you were too exhausted to care. You only knew it was too small for it to be Papyrus. Come to think of it, it too small to be Sans either.  _ Oh no. _

“Hi (Y/N)!” Frisk said excitedly.

“Hey.” you said, your words muffled by the couch. You had completely forgotten your guest was still here. What now? How you were you gonna keep a small child entertained when you were too tired to do anything? This must be the everyday struggle of a parent. “What’s the matter?” they asked.

“Just got back from my first day with Mettaton.”

“Was it bad?”

“No, just wore me out.”

“Posing with him was fun. Is that what you did?”

“No, I’m his back up dancer. How he expects me to move like that is beyond me. But enough about that, how was your day?”

“Boring. Can we go outside and play?”

“Depends, do you have any homework?”

“Yes.” they sighed.

“Go ahead and get that done then we can play.”

“Will you help me?”

“Sure thing.” 

After about an hour and a half, you finish your task with Frisk. “Buddy, they give you way too much homework. What do they do when you’re in class? Pick their nose?”

They giggled. “You’re funny, (Y/N). Can we play now?”

“Yeah, you head on out. I’ll be there in a second.” They run outside as you shuffle after them, your body still hurting from your first day. It takes you about two minutes but you finally make it. Once you’re outside, you sit against the tree in the backyard. You weren’t sure how much you could participate in the fun when all you really wanted to do was sleep. Frisk was holding a ball in their hands.  _ Please say you wanna catch. Please say you wanna play catch! _

“I know! Since you’re so tired, we can play catch!”

“Do I have to stand up?”

“No.”

“Thank you. You truly are merciful.”

_ This is nice, _ you thought as you tossed the ball back and forth.  _ Maybe me and Pap could have kids one day. _ “Whoa!” you shouted. Frisk paused. “What?”

“Um, whoa that was uh, a really good catch! I actually have to go to the bathroom, you hang tight ok?” Once they finish nodding, you walk inside only to sprint up the stairs. You lock yourself in and face the mirror. “Ok, what the fuck was that?” you ask yourself.

_ What? We have a solid relationship with Papyrus and we’re nuts about Frisk. Why not have a kid of our own? _

“Because we’re not even the same species! How the hell could we have a kid?”

_ Ok, maybe not biologically, but you could always adopt. _

“You,” you point at your reflection. “You’re crazy! We haven’t even been with him for a year, and you want a kid? What is the matter with you?!”

_ You’re no spring chicken and clock is ticking. Why not adopt now before you’re too tired to raise a child? _

“I’m too tired to raise a child now!” you exclaim. Then you heard  a knock at the door. “(Y/N), are you gonna be much longer? I have to go.” It was Frisk. “Uh, yeah! Yeah just hang on a sec!” You look back to the mirror and whisper, “Get a hold of yourself!” When you open the door, you flash a nervous smile at your house guest. 

“Are you feeling ok?” they asked

“Never better! Say, how does pizza sound tonight?”

“Wasn’t Papyrus gonna cook?”

“Ah, he won’t mind! I can even order cookies or brownies! Heck, why not both!”

“Really?” they beamed.

“Yeah! I’ll call right now!” You head downstairs and call Sophie instead.

“Hello?”

“Sophie! Sophie, I think I’m losing my mind!”

“I think you already lost it when you wanted to drop out of high school and run off with that Swedish guy you met online. But do tell, why do you think you’re losing it now?”

“Earlier, when I was playing catch with Frisk, all of the sudden I had to urge to have kids!”

“Oh that’s not so bad. Lots of people think about having kids in the fu-”

“No! I wanted have kids now, with Papyrus! The man I’ve only been seeing a few months!”

“Oh boy… wait, can you even do that?”

“See? That’s what I told myself! But then I said we could adopt!”

“Hang on, do you normally carry conversations with yourself? Out loud?”

“Occasionally, but I figured this time I needed outside help. What’s wrong with me? Why do I want a kid all of the sudden?”

“Look, have you thought about having kids before Frisk came over?”

“No.”

“And Frisk is a pretty special kid right? They’re kinda mature for their age and they’re not whiny or demanding right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then there’s your problem. You only want a kid because you’re having so much fun with Frisk, who in point is a rarity. Once they leave, so will your craving.”

That made a whole world of sense. Frisk was a neat kid, but not all of them act like they do. In fact, you were often annoyed by children. Frisk was different. This would all blow over once they were gone and you would be back to normal. Crisis averted. “I’m gonna kiss you again.”

“Fine.” you could hear Sophie’s eyes roll. “Later (Y/N). You hang up and order the pizza. Once that was done, you head over to the couch and watch tv while you and Frisk waited. You glance at the clock to check the time.  _ That’s odd. I figured Pap would be home by now. _ You send him a text letting him know you took care of dinner; a few minutes pass and there’s no reply. You were about to call when Sans came home. “Sans!” Frisk jumped off the couch and ran right to him. 

“ey kiddo. did you have a good day at school?”

“Yeah but it was boring. Me and (Y/N) played catch!”

You wave from the couch. “Hey Sans, you haven’t heard from Papyrus by any chance, have you?”

“you mean he’s not here?”

“No. I figured he might be working late but he always tells me if he is.”

“maybe his phone died again.”

“Maybe.” You had your doubts because ever since that night you met, he always made sure it was charged before he left the house. He’s normally not the forgetful type. “I ordered pizza if you’re hungry. Should be here soon.”

“sounds good to me. while we wait, how ‘bout you and me play outside?”  he said to Frisk.

“Ok!”

A few more minutes pass before the pizza  showed up. _ About time. I’m starving! _ You walk to the backdoor to call Frisk and Sans for dinner. But no one’s there. “Frisk? Sans? Where’d you go?”

“Up here!” you look up and see Frisk standing on the roof. “What are you doing?!” you scream.

“Playing.” they replied.

“Why the roof of all places?! Get down! Get down here right now!”

“Ok.” They shrug and dive head first toward the ground. “Not that way!” you were running towards them when a blue aura caught them just inches off the ground. Sans walked from behind a tree and was laughing.  “relax, (y/n). it was a prank.”

Frisk was laughing too. “We got you good!” You just sighed and scooped them up into a hug. “First, Frisk that wasn’t funny, it was dangerous. Second, Sans, I hate you.”

Sans winked at you.  “no ya don’t.”

You put Frisk down and walk inside when you catch Papyrus sneaking upstairs, carrying a bag. “Pap?”

“AH! UM HELLO HUMAN! MY IT’S A NICE DAY OUT, WHY DON’T YOU GO BACK OUTSIDE?”

“We’re getting ready to eat. What’s in the bag?”

“BAG? WHAT BAG?”

“The one you’re trying to hide behind your legs, which isn’t working by the way.”

“OH  _ THIS  _ BAG. UM, JUST SOME MORE ACTION FIGURES FOR MY COLLECTION.”

“Uh huh. Has anyone ever told you what a terrible liar you are?”

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, A LIAR? SURELY YOU JEST HUMAN.”

“Ok then let me see.”

“SEE WHAT?”

“The action figures!”

“OH YOU’LL SEE THEM AFTER DINNER! I’LL BE RIGHT DOWN!” And with that he went into his room and closed the door. You really were curious about what he bought, but it could wait. When you go to the table, you noticed Sans was watching.  “what was that about?”  You shrug and start setting the table. “So, do you always jump off the roof when you visit friends, Frisk?”

“Yeah! It’s really fun!”

“And your mother is fine with that?”

“uh, tori doesn’t exactly know. it’ll be our little secret, ok?”

“Fine, just tell me next time. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Isn’t Papyrus coming down?” Frisk asked.

“I’ll go get him.” You walk upstairs and knock on his door. You could walk in since it was technically your room too, but you wanted to respect your hero’s privacy. “Pap come on. Your food’s getting cold.” He opens the door and immediately closes it, making sure you couldn’t see inside. 

“Dude, what’s with you?”

“WELL, TECHNICALLY SPEAKING, YOU ARE!” He wraps his arm around your waist and starts leading you toward the steps. “GEE, I SURE AM HUNGRY! SO LET’S GO DOWN AND EAT SO WE WILL HAVE ENERGY FOR LATER!”

“What’s happening later?”

“OH, ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN LATER! WE COULD PLAY WITH OUR GUNS, OR HIDE AND SEEK OR WATCH MORE MOVIES! EVEN THEN, WE WOULD NEED ENERGY TO KEEP OUR EYES OPEN!” That’s when you realized he was planning something. You had an idea as to what, but you decided to play dumb for the time being. You sat down and enjoyed your meal. 

“SANS, HOW ABOUT WHEN WE’RE FINISHED WITH DINNER, YOU TAKE FRISK TO A MOVIE?”

“didn’t you want to take them to that exhibit today at the museum? you know, that history of battles or somethin’ like that.”

“OH WE COULD ALWAYS DO THAT TOMORROW! I’M SURE AFTER BEING IN SCHOOL ALL DAY, FRISK WOULD ENJOY SOME LEISURE ACTIVITY! SOMETHING THAT DOESN’T INCLUDE THEM BEING HOME.”

“Come on Sans! I know a great movie that’s playing!” Frisk beamed as they grabbed their coat.

“alright,”  Sans said, suspicious of his brother.  “we’ll be back in a couple hours.”

“TAKE YOUR TIME!” Once they left, you locked eyes with your lover.

“Ok, stud. What are you up to?”

“ME? UP TO SOMETHING?”

“Coming home late without calling, bringing a strange bag in, staying upstairs alone in your room. I think that counts as being up to something. Where were you anyway?”

Papyrus began to blush. “YOU KNOW THAT ADULT STORE DOWNTOWN?”

“Penelope’s.”

“YES, WELL… AFTER WORK ETHAN ASKED ME IF I WOULD TAKE HIM THERE.”

“Oh yeah? I figured he was too young.”

“HE IS… THAT’S WHY HE ASKED ME TO TAKE HIM. I WENT INSIDE WHILE HE WAITED ACROSS THE STREET.”

“Papy, you rule breaker.” you cooed. “What would he want from there?”

“SOME CONDOMS. AT FIRST I REFUSED BUT HE SAID THE KIND HE WANTED WEREN’T SOLD ANYWHERE ELSE AND HE HAD PLANS TO MEET WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND TONIGHT. A-AND I KNOW IT’S WISE FOR PEOPLE TO PRACTICE… THAT SAFELY. SO I WENT IN AND I GUESS LOST TRACK OF TIME. I TOOK ETHAN HOME AND WENT BACK TO THE STORE.”

This excited you. Penelope’s had all kinds of stuff for couples. What did your hero buy? “Hey, could be worse. It’s not like you bought him cigarettes. This does make me wonder, what you went back for.”

“CLOSE YOUR EYES.” You did and he led you back to his room. You sat on his bed and waited. “NO PEEKING!” You couldn’t help but giggle. You were still a little tired from your day with Mettaton, but fuck it. You were about to get some whoopee! And the best part was, no one was home. You didn’t have to worry about being quiet for Frisk’s sake.

“OK! YOU CAN OPEN THEM NOW!” You did so, only to gaze at your hero in adoration. He was wearing a black V neck long sleeved shirt, black pants and black boots. He also had a black wide brimmed hat and wore a cape. The finishing touch was the mask. “Why hello, Zorro.” 

“DO YOU LIKE IT?” he asked.

“I love it, hero.”

You got off the bed and walked over to kiss him. Words couldn’t express how happy, and turned on, you were. No one had ever dressed up for you before. Even before you had your show, you went out of you way to please guys with your outfits, now someone was pleasing you. He carried you onto the bed and laid you down. You were ready to tear the costume to shreds, but paced yourself. You slowly lifted his shirt and lightly stroked his ribs. He moaned into your mouth as his tongue wrestled with yours.

“YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU DO TO ME, (Y/N).” he breathed. “YOU’RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL HUMAN I’VE EVER MET.”

“And you’re the most handsome. Now take off the costume before I rip it apart.” Your skin was burning, you needed him and you needed him now. He complied and stripped for your pleasure. He got back on top of you and began to play with your nipples, licking the left with his tongue and pinching the right. He slipped his fingers between your legs and slowly massaged your clit.

“Oh Papy,” you moaned. “Skip the foreplay and fuck me.”

“PATIENCE, MY DEAR. I WANT YOU TO ENJOY EVERY MOMENT.”

You loved him for that, but wanted to slug him at the same time. Last night was the first time you weren’t intimate and now of all times, it was really getting to you. It didn’t help that you could feel his erection against your leg. “Oh come on.” you begged. “Can’t we skip it just this once? I’m all worked up for you, baby.”

“MAYBE, IF YOU ASK NICELY.” he teased. He had gotten so much more confident since your first night together. Usually it was him that pleaded to be fucked. My, how the tables have turned. “Please sweetie. I want you, I  _ need  _ you. I need you to fill me up with your love.” He seemed satisfied with that, because next thing you knew, he was stretching your walls with his phallus. You wanted to scream, but lost your voice in the ecstasy. You went back to kissing as you massaged his sensitive rib. He pulls your hand away and lays it down.

“NOT YET *HUFF* I’LL EXPLODE IF YOU DO THAT.” He keeps your hand in place as he rocks his hips against yours. You decided to massage his sternum instead with your other hand. You couldn’t stand not touching him, especially when he drove you up the wall like this. You could feel yourself climbing towards the edge, when your lover stopped. “Pap? What is it?”

“I WANT TO TRY SOMETHING.” He flipped you over and re-enters you from behind, filling you deeper than before. “Oh, Papyrus! Pap you drive me crazy!”

“IS THAT GOOD OR BAD?”

“It’s amazing!”

You wouldn’t be able to handle this much longer. You wanted it to last forever, but you had reached the limit. You screamed as you felt your orgasm spread throughout your entire body and your pussy clench tightly around your hero. You felt his essence fill you, but didn’t hear him as he came. Normally, he was just as loud as you, if not more so. “You ok back there?” you asked.

“MHM” he said, sounding a little muffled. When you turn to face him, you notice he’s biting on his hat. “Oh hun you don’t have to do that. We have the house to ourselves.”

“I KNOW, BUT I WANTED TO SEE IF I COULD STAY QUIET. I WOULDN’T WANT FRISK TO HEAR US, BUT I DON’T WANT TO SKIP ANOTHER NIGHT OF LOVEMAKING EITHER.”

You understood that. You definitely weren’t prepared to explain the birds and the bees to a little kid if they heard you. But not sleeping together was difficult. You’d fuck him on the job if it didn’t risk him being fired. “I think we might have to tough it out, hero. Unless you can convince Sans to take them out every night.”

‘I’LL FIND A SOLUTION, DON’T WORRY.”

“Will you do me a favor?”

“ANYTHING.”

“Will you take a bath with me? I don’t think i’ll be able to stand in the shower. Or walk to the bathroom for that matter.”

“WAS I TOO ROUGH ON YOU?”

“No. It was my first day with Mettaton and he kinda wore me out. Having sex on top of that probably wasn’t the best idea.”

“OH NO! I’M SO SORRY! I HAD NO IDEA-”

“No no, don’t apologize. I wanted to. Just help me to the bath.”

* * *

 

“Can we got home yet? I’m really tired.” Frisk asked as they yawned.

Sans looked down at his friend, they could barely keep their eyes open.  “yeah, ok. let’s go.”  He decided to use one of his shortcuts to get to their destination. When they arrived, he noticed all the lights were out.  “good.”  he breathed a sigh of relief.  “they’re asleep.”

“Why would they still be up?” Frisk asked.

“uh, never mind’. let’s get some shut eye.”

“How come they’re not in the fort?”

“eh, they probably wanted to sleep in a bed tonight.”

“The same one? Wouldn’t it be crowded?”

“hey! how ‘bout a story? You like stories right? wait right here.”  With that, Sans disappeared. Frisk just rolled their eyes and got ready for bed. “Grown ups are weird.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about taking so long with this chapter. I had writer's block like you wouldn't believe! Thanks for being patient!


	11. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old flame tries to squeeze back into your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still had a little writer's block and didn't have an idea until now. Thanks for your patience!

You wake up, your legs stiff as boards.  _ This is going to be a loooong day. _ You slowly stretch your body, and notice your lover doesn’t have his arms around your waist. You sit up in the empty bed, and see a note in your peripheral vision. “WENT TO WORK EARLY. WILL CALL YOU ON MY BREAK. HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY! LOVE, PAPYRUS.” Your hero was so sweet. You would have a wonderful day, you just need to remind yourself how to walk. Just then, your phone went off. 

 

*DING* Darling, where are you? We have to practice today.

_ Fuck. Should I lie and say I’m sick or tell him the truth? _ You look at the floor and noticed Pap’s costume was still there. Well, it wouldn’t be professional to lie to your boss, especially when you just started working for him. Lying would certainly put you in hot water. You snap a picture of the discarded clothes and send it to Mettaton.

 

Will make it up to you tomorrow. Me and Pap had a crazy night and I’m out of commission.

*DING* OMG!!! I’ll give you the day off if you tell me all the details tomorrow!

Sounds fair. Later.

It probably wasn’t professional to discuss your sex life either, especially since the two had a brief past together. Oh well, it was better than lying. You weren’t perfect by any means, but you were always honest. Ok, a little white lies here and there, but everyone does that. Hell, even Pap admitted to doing that when he still lived in the Underground. Apparently he lied to Undyne about what Frisk was wearing when she hunting them down. And that was for their safety. Your sore legs were beginning to nag you.  _ Ok, let’s see if I can crawl myself to the bathroom. _

After a relaxing bath, you can somewhat walk normally again. You grab your phone and realize you have a missed call and a voicemail. This person wasn’t in your contacts, but you knew who it was. Chad.  _ What could he want?  _ You haven’t spoken to each other in months. Not since he got back together with his ex without telling you. You could feel your anger rising as you pressed play. “Hey, (Y/N). It’s me. I know we haven’t talked in awhile, but I wanted to see how you were doing. Maybe we can have lunch sometime. Look, I know that’s a long shot but, just let me know if you’re ok. Call me.” Oh, you were much better than ok. You were happy, ecstatic even. You had the man of your dreams who turned out to be so much better than you ever imagined. You had a kick ass job, too. You were beyond ok. And you were gonna prove it to him. You called him back and left a voicemail; typical Chad. Never answers the phone. “Hey it’s me. I’d love to have lunch sometime.”

“I can’t believe you did that.” Sophie said on the other end of the line. You gave her a call and told her your plan. You were gonna meet with Chad and show him how much your life has improved these past few months, how you had a lifestyle you could never have if you were with him.  You were also gonna brag about Papyrus; how romantic he is, how sweet he is, how he saved your life. You were gonna make Chad eat his heart out.

“Believe it, girl. I’m gonna make that loser regret passing me up.”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea? Papyrus nearly killed that guy at the club!”

“He didn’t almost kill him.” you defended. “He just… roughed him up a bit.”

“I’m just saying what you’re doing isn’t worth it. Chad doesn’t need to physically see how well you’re doing. Don’t you think you’re letting your pride get the better of you?”

“This isn’t just about what he did. He needs to know how a real man acts. Maybe hearing about Pap will straighten him out.”

“I think you’re grasping at straws here. I also think you’re making a mistake. What if he finds out?”

“I’m not gonna hide this from him. I’ll tell him when he calls me on his break.”

“What if Chad tries something? You mentioned he was pretty handsy with you.”

“Then I’ll kick him in the crotch and if need be, have him meet Papyrus.” The thought of your hero beating the crap out of your former lover was a bit of a turn on.

“Are you even considering Papyrus’ feelings at all? The guy is crazy about you. Is sticking it to Chad really worth your relationship?” You doubted this would cause a break up but, you didn’t want to risk it. Even though you were going to be upfront with your plan, you knew Pap wouldn’t like it. “You’re right.” you finally said.

“Damn straight I am! You call him back right now and cancel.”

“I will. Later, Sophie.”

You send a text instead. He would probably get suspicious if you left another voicemail. Man, this whole plan could’ve exploded in your face. It wouldn’t be worth upsetting your hero. You head downstairs to make some breakfast, when a slight noise distracted you. You walk into the living room and see a sleeping Frisk on the floor. “Frisk?” you called.  _ Shouldn’t they be in school?  _ “Frisk.” you say again. No reply. “Buddy, c’mon. Rise and shine.” you said while nudging them with your foot.

“Just five more minutes mama…”

“Guess again.”

They open their eyes and yawn. “Oh, howdy (Y/N).”

“Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“It’s canceled. Today the teachers have the day off. They do it once a year.”

_ Really? Where was this holiday when I was in school?  _ “I see. I was about to make some breakfast. How does scrambled eggs sound?”

“Can we have pancakes too?”

“I think that’s doable.” After breakfast, you ask Frisk what they wanted to do today. “Oh! Oh! We could go to the mall! They have a neat arcade there!”

“The mall it is then.”

* * *

 

Once you got off the bus, Frisk dashed inside. “Hey! Wait up!”  _ Everyone would kill me if I lost this kid. _ “Frisk!” you give chase and manage to catch up. They grab you by the hand and start leading you to the left. You both turn a corner and see a hair salon.”Huh? What happened to the arcade? It was right here!” they exclaimed. “They might’ve moved it. When was the last time you came here?” you asked. “About four months ago.”

“It’s probably in a different spot. We can check the directory.” You walk over to a pillar and began your search. “You see it yet?” you asked. “No. Why would they move it? It was in a great spot. I saw kids there all the time.” You give up and ask a janitor if she knows where it is. 

“The arcade? That place closed about two months ago.” she said. 

“What?” Frisk exclaimed.

“Sorry hun. It wasn’t getting enough business so they shut ‘er down. But I think one of those video game stores let test out systems in there.”

“Thanks.” you said. “Come on buddy, I’m sure they got fun stuff to play.”

You reached the store and sure enough, they had controllers for three different games. You let Frisk have at it while you browsed. You weren’t very good at video games, but you still found them enjoyable. In the past you were tempted to buy one, but worried you would tire of it quickly and spent hundreds of dollars for nothing. As you were looking about, a familiar voice calls your name. “(Y/N)?”  _ Fuck. _ “(Y/N) is that you?”  _ You’ve gotta be shitting me! Why here? Why now?! _ The voice calling you belonged to none other than Chad. You thought about running for it, but you couldn’t leave Frisk alone. Earlier you were ready to face him, now you’d do anything to make yourself invisible.

“(Y/N), it’s me. Chad.” he approaches you and opens his arms, ready for a hug.

“Hey.” you say nervously and quickly embrace him  and pull away. You need to get out of here, now.

“How are you? It’s been a long time. Wow, you look as sexy as ever.”

“Thanks,” you reply dryly. “I’ve been great. Never better actually.”

“So, what happened? Your text said something came up but here I find you at the mall.”

“Something  _ did _ come up.” you point to Frisk.

“Ok, that kid is way too old to be yours. You gotta boyfriend now and playing stepmom?”

“Yes and no. I do actually have a new boyfriend, but Frisk is just visiting.”

“Really now? Wait a minute, did you say Frisk? I think I know that name.”

“That’s the ambassador of monsters.”

“ _ That _ little half pint? That shrimp freed all those monsters from that mountain?”

“Don’t call them that!” you snapped. “They’ve accomplished more in their live than you ever have.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just didn’t picture a kid as an ambassador. So, uh, what are you doing nowadays?”

“I’m a back up dancer for Mettaton.” you stated with pride.

“Who?”

You roll your eyes and show him a picture on your phone. “Oh that guy,” he said. “One of my friends is nuts about him. How’d you land a job as his backup dancer?”

“Papyrus and I went to his premier and he offered me a job. He said I had style and talent.”

“Papyrus?”

“My boyfriend.”

“What kind of name is that?”

“A better one than yours.” you quipped.

“Ok… how long have you been with this guy?”

“Seven glorious months and counting.”

“Wow, guess he made you forget about me huh?”

“Pretty much.” you lied. Pap was wonderful, but unfortunately, you would need a hypnotist or a severe brain injury to forget Chad.

“Is he uh, better than me?” he asked.

“In every way possible.” you smiled. 

Chad looked at the floor as if he could find the words he wanted to say there. “I know things ended bad between us, but I was thinking maybe we could get together and have fun like we used to. I miss you.”

“Tough shit.” you said. “Why don’t you crawl back to your girlfriend?”

“Ah she doesn’t care what I do. We have an open relationship. She knows all about you.”

“I don’t care if she does or doesn’t. And I don’t care what kind of relationship you have. I’m spoken for.”

“Oh, so it’s serious then?”

“Very. In fact, we live together.”

“Seriously? And you’ve only been dating seven months?”

“Don’t judge me. You moved in with Candy after  _ one _ month.”

“Because I was in a bind and I had nowhere else to go. You could always go back to your parents’. Why didn’t you do that?”

“Because I’m an adult capable of making my own decisions.” 

“True, but you have a history of picking the wrong guy.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Ok, I deserve that. I just don’t want you getting hurt. I still care about you.”

“Chad?” you said sweetly.

“Yeah?”

“Go to hell. Frisk! We’re leaving.”

“Can’t we stay a little longer?” they asked.

“No, sweetie.” you walk over and grab their hand. “I just remembered I have to cook something special for Papyrus tonight.” You give Chad one final look before turning around, holding your head high. “Let’s go.”

“Who was that?” Frisk asked.

“Just some asshole. Also, forget I said asshole.” you answered.

“Why are you making something special for Papyrus? It’s not his birthday.”

“He’s such a great guy and all. Why not do something special?”

“What are you gonna make?”

“Good question…” You weren’t exactly a five star chef. The recipes you knew by heart were all breakfast foods. You don’t recall seeing a cookbook around the house, but you could buy one or just look up a recipe online. But there was still the question of  _ what _ to cook though. “How does fettuccine sound?” you asked Frisk.

“What is it?”

“It’s like spaghetti, but slightly different. And I can add things to it like shrimp or chicken. I usually eat it plain.”

“I think it sounds tasty!”

“Let’s shop for dinner then. We can have lunch when we’re done.”

Once you were finished, you and Frisk stop at an ice cream parlor before going home to cook. “Are you gonna marry Papyrus?” they asked. You choke a little on your ice cream and nearly dropped it. That certainly came out of nowhere. “I don’t know, he hasn’t asked me.” you replied coolly. “What would you say if he did?” Ok, they weren’t gonna drop this. Think of a good answer. “I guess I’ll find out when he asks me.”  _ What the hell kind of answer was that?  _ “I love him, that’s what matters right now right?” you asked. “Yeah.” they replied. “Do grown ups have to get married?”

“No. Some grown ups spend the rest of their lives together without getting married. To them, it’s just a piece of paper.”

“But what about proving their devotion to the world? Don’t they think about that?”

“No,”  _ where is all this coming from? _ “Some people don’t care what others think.”

“Do you wanna get married?”

“Yeah, but there’s no rush. I’m still young.”

“Pfft no you’re not!” they laughed.

“I’m a young  _ adult.” _ you clarified. 

* * *

 

That night, your hero came home to a nice surprise. “WHAT’S ALL THIS?” he asked.

“I decided to cook for you. I had a little help of course.” you said as you ruffled Frisk’s hair. 

“WHAT’S THE OCCASION? IT’S NOT OUR BIRTHDAYS. AND OUR ANNIVERSARY ISN’T UNTIL NEXT WEEK.”

“Do I need a reason?” you asked.

“I SUPPOSE NOT… UNLESS YOU’RE HIDING SOMETHING AND YOU COOKED THIS MEAL TO THROW ME OFF! DID SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN? ARE EITHER OF YOU HURT?”

“Relax, hero. Nothing happened today. I just felt like cooking for you. And I’m gonna do it more often so you won’t freak out.”

“OH. WELL IT LOOKS DELICIOUS!”

“I hope you like it. Have you heard from Sans?”

“HE MENTIONED WORKING LATE TONIGHT. SO IT’S JUST THE THREE OF US!”

You accepted the answer and set out the plates. During dinner, Papyrus mentioned something odd happened to him while at work. “A MAN CAME IN INSISTING THAT HE KNEW ME, BUT I’M CERTAIN I’VE NEVER MET HIM BEFORE.”

“Did he tell you his name?” you asked.

“ANOTHER STRANGE THING, HE KEPT SAYING I WOULD FIND OUT. HE TOLD ME TO ASK YOU.”

You could only think of one person who would do that. How did he know where Pap worked? You didn’t mention it to him. It was probably a coincidence, but it was still weird. “It was probably Chad.”

“CHAD? ISN’T THAT THE MAN YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH?”

“Key word being “were”. That was a long time ago. He called this morning wanting to meet up and I said no. Then later when we went to the mall I happened to run into him.”

“WHAT DID HE WANT?” Papyrus asked. You didn’t like the tone in his voice.

“To catch up I guess. And I got my fill of him at the mall. I gave him the brush off and we left.”

“You looked mad when we left.” Frisk added.  _ Buddy, why did you say that? Pap doesn’t need to hear that! _

“MAD? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?”

“Nothing, sweetie. Remember awhile back I told you he had a habit of being an idiot? Well, he was being an idiot and stupidity has a habit of pissing me off. Frisk, forget I said that.”

“HE DIDN’T… TOUCH YOU?”

“Split second hug. That was it. Babe, you know I’m a hugger.” While that part was true, you didn’t really  _ want _ to hug Chad. You just did it to be nice.

“IF THAT’S ALL THAT HAPPENED, THEN WHY WOULD HE COME TO THE RESTAURANT? HE OBVIOUSLY DID IT TO MEET ME.”

“He was probably curious about you. Last thing he said to me was ‘I don’t want you getting hurt.’”

“WHAT?! HE THINKS THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD HARM YOU IN ANYWAY? THAT’S PREPOSTEROUS!”

“I doubt he meant that.”

“Why would he lie?” Frisk asked.

“Because he’s an idiot. And idiots lie. What I wanna know is how he found out where you worked. I never told him that.”

“WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?”

“That we’ve been dating for seven months, you were with me when Mettaton offered me a job. I moved in with you and you’re a much better man than him in every way possible.”

Papyrus seemed to have forgotten his anger when you said the last part. “R-REALLY?” he asked, starting to blush.

“Yes, really. Why would want Chad, when I have you?” you cooed. You grabbed Papyrus’ hand and start massaging his phalanges with your thumb. You also reached your foot underneath the table and started rubbing his tibia with your toes. His blushed deepened and his breath started to get heavy.

“Do you mind? I’m trying to eat here!” Frisk said.

“You sound just like Sans.” you replied.”Didn’t you flirt with Papy when you were in the Underground?”

“That was different!”

“Yeah, yeah.” you said and went back to your meal. Later that evening, Papyrus and Frisk went to the living room to watch a rerun of Mettaton’s musical. While they were distracted, you step outside to make a phone call. You probably shouldn’t do this with Pap home, but you were furious. How dare Chad go to Pap’s job like that? Who the hell did he think he was. The one time you expected to just leave a voicemail, he actually answers the phone.

“Hey, didn’t think I’d hear from you so soon.”

“Cut the bullshit, Chad. What the fuck were you doing stalking my boyfriend at his job like that?”

“Whoa whoa whoa. Easy there. I didn’t stalk him. I took Candy and the kids to Roberto’s. Saw his name tag and decided to have a little fun with him. What’s wrong with that?”

“There’s ‘having fun’ and there’s being an asshole. Guess which you were doing."

“I was just yankin’ his chain. I had to check the guy out; make sure he was right for you.”

You were livid, and didn’t notice you were now shouting over the phone. “YOU, of all people, have no right to dictate who is and isn’t right for me! You know what I think you are? I think you’re jealous! Here I have the perfect man, everything I could ever ask for. While you, on the other hand, have a lazy, no good girlfriend who just lays in bed all day watching her ass grow! So don’t feed me the ‘I’m only looking out for you’ schtick. I know you’re only saying it because you wanna trick me again. Well it won’t work! You stay away from my Papyrus and me for that matter!” 

You hang up the phone and stuff it in your pocket. Honestly, you wanted to through it. But you were saving for a car and couldn’t afford a new phone. You took a couple of deep breaths and look at your surroundings; your neighbors were staring at you. “What are you waiting for? A finale? Show’s over!” You turn to storm inside only to stop dead in your tracks. Papyrus was standing in the back door.

“Oh, um, hi.” you said nervously.  

“HI.” he replied.

“So, um. I’m guessing you heard all that.”

“I HEARD MOST OF IT, YES.”

“Look, I’m sorry about the whole Chad thing. I didn’t think he’d show up at your job like that. He had no right-”

“IT’S ALRIGHT, YOU DON’T HAVE TO APOLOGIZE. DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU SAID EARLIER?”

“What?”

“YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME.”

“About how perfect you are? I meant every word of it.”

“NO. NOT THAT. YOU SAID  _ MY _ PAPYRUS.”

You gasped. Oh good heavens you did. You actually did. What came over you? “I, uh, guess I did.” you chuckle. “I was just so mad that he walked into your job like he owned the place. And that he thought he had the right to interrogate you. I felt like I had to...protect you.”

“THAT’S HOW I FELT WHEN THAT MAN TOUCHED YOU AT THE CLUB.”

It made sense now. Pap didn’t call you his human to refer you as his property. He wanted to protect you from the people who wanted to hurt you. “So, what does this mean then?” you asked.

“I DIDN’T THINK IT WAS POSSIBLE BUT, IT APPEARS WE LOVE EACH OTHER EVEN MORE SO NOW THAN WE ALREADY HAVE BEFORE.” You run to your lover and jump into his arms. You wrap your legs around his hips and kiss him passionately. “I really do love you, Papyrus.”

“I LOVE YOU TOO, (Y/N). YOU’LL ALWAYS BE MY HUMAN.” He puts you down and you walk hand in hand into the house, only to be stopped by Frisk.

“Ok I’ll admit it,  _ that _ was kinda cute.” The three of you laughed and spent the evening watching TV until you fall asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, literally 5/6 of the guys I dated contacted me at least once since breaking up. Thought to myself hey, why not put that in the story?


End file.
